


Diamonds In The Dark

by Nines_Jameson



Series: Hybrid High [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines_Jameson/pseuds/Nines_Jameson
Summary: Skeppy has been moved from mentor to mentor, and even had to change academy's twice now. Always fighting against the stereotypes of him being a "bad" kid, and his own birth didn't help. Being a hybrid, seen as an outsider and a freak. He was ready to give up when he's transfered yet again to another school. Until he meets another student. Someone with a big heart, and a kind voice, who understands what its like to be judged based on your race. He meets the hybrid BadBoyHalo. Who he must now fight the feelings off of falling for his "straight" best friend
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Hybrid High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964422
Comments: 121
Kudos: 671





	1. Moving

Skeppy sighed dramatically as he grabbed his meager box of personal belongings, stuffing his last hoodie into the small trunk he had been given to move out of the dorm. _Again._ He didn't have much to his name, only some clothes, a few hygiene items, a small pocket knife of sorts, and a few pairs of shoes. The knife he had stolen from a bully back when he was younger at the last school he'd been at. Shortly after he was expelled for being an "irrational and unstable hybrid." To which he was transferred here to Canon Temple, and now only a few months into his apprenticeship here, and he was back on the porch he had come in on. Just his luck.

You see, Skeppy wasn't a  _ bad _ kid, he just seemed to be a magnet for unfortunate things, and trouble. Being born a hybrid automatically gave him a disadvantage from birth. Getting mocked and beaten up for something he couldn't change. Students had called him an assortment of names and treated him poorly. Once he turned 13 his mom, and last known relative to him, had left him on the streets. That day ended with a lot of tears, screaming, and some very cruel slurs for having confessed about a crush, that was on a boy.

From there he had moved place to place, and mentor to mentor. Several tried to teach him, to hone his skills and teach him to be one or the other. An Admin or a Watcher. But most of that ended with either the teacher giving up on him being stubborn, being expelled, or being bullied so much by the other apprentices he ran. Many times he would simply be pegged as the "bad kid" due to his rep, and his species. But the second thing he couldn't really change or help.

Now, once again he hefted the box in his arms, marching down the halls of his latest expulsion, Rosethorn Apprenticeship. He held his chin high, glaring down any students that shot him snarky comments or a side eye. His electric blue eyes were intense with anger and frustration, and the diamonds on his skin glittered under the artificial lighting of the halls. Students mumbled as he passed, and he tried to just ignore them. A few more minutes and he would be scott free anyways.

The tanned hybrid was escorted to the end of the road where an old lady greeted him. She was one of the bus drivers for part time students, he was pretty sure. Although, it didn't really matter. What mattered was that this old granny was just here to cart him off and pawn the responsibility of him into yet another school. Where then the cycle would repeat itself until he inevitably ended up in the streets again. He climbed into the small bus, ignoring his escort's protests, and plopped himself into a seat by the window. He assumed he was alone other than the driver, so he set down the case on the floor to his side and chose staring into the horizon over listening to whatever the guy was telling old granny bus driver. He flinched as the engine wheezed to life, and with the hiss of old hydraulics, the doors closed. The woman had waddled to her seat, and said over the system.

"We'll be driving to Hawkford and it's about an hour's drive. So get comfy, and feel free to talk to me if you need anything when we make a rest stop." She sounded like she was smiling. "And please stay seated when we are moving."

Skeppy shrugged, pulling the hood up and over his face, hiding the small diamonds along the sides of his neck, and pulling his sleeves down over his hands. He wanted to look normal, he wanted to not have the diamonds. No matter how many times people told him they were pretty and not gross, he hated them. His dark hair fell into his eyes, he brushed a strand away, only for it to be immediately replaced. He huffed dramatically, giving up on his untamed hair.

Before the bus could begin its journey though, the seat sagged next to him. He looked up expecting to see the driver, coming to talk to him or maybe scold him for something he didn't do. Instead a pair of bright green eyes gleamed, framed behind a pair of burgundy glasses. A boy smiled back at him. 

He was wearing a dark hoodie, that had red stripes along it, and red lining on the inside of the windbreaker style jacket. His skin was darker, a blue black hue to it, and darker purple freckles dotted his nose. His hair was gray and messy, falling around his face in strands. He had a warm smile, that was genuine and not forced looking. A pair of tiny rounded fangs showed through. What caught his eye the most though about the boy, was the dark tail wagging behind him, and a pair of little horns sprouting from his head. The boy looked around his age, and judging from his color he was an Admin. From the End, and yet, a few little things were off that made it so he didn't quite fit the breed. The boy extended his hand, his voice soft and cheerful.

"Hey! You must be the new kid coming in!" His tail wagged again behind him. The pointed tip flicking with the happy moment.

Skeppy pulled the blue hood more over his own face, mumbling, "Uh. . Yeah. New kid."

The boy didn't seem deterred from the attitude though. But he lowered his hand, setting it in his lap. "Well my name is BadBoyHalo. But you can call me Bad! Or Halo." 

Skeppy smiled a little at his enthusiastic tone, "Skeppy." 

"Nice to meet you Skeppy!" He beamed looking over at the other. It made the tanned boy relax, seeing the stranger not try and push his boundaries or force him to pull his hood off or anything. "Well I asked Jemma if I could ride here, so that way I could show you around! Hawkford is really big."

Skeppy just nodded absently, he felt nervous about the seeming Admin. Worrying how it would all change if the other knew what he really was. 

"I mean, I was so excited when I heard they were bringing another hybrid!"

His heart clenched, and his stomach twisted, as he stiffened. Quickly looking over at the other he did his best to not make his voice sound strange, "You know?"

Halo cocked his head a bit, his expression softening, "Yeah. But it's ok, I know how hard it is." He gently reached out and put a hand on Skeppy's leg. "I'm one too."

He blinked in surprise facing the other as the bus started rolling. He had never met another hybrid before, but now as he looked Bad over, it made sense. An Admin with a tail, horns, and tiny claws? Well it made sense if he wasn't entirely admin. So after some hesitation he pulled his hood down, looking away from the other.

Halo didn't seem pushy, but he saw him grin at the subtle act of trust, "I can't wait! You'll love it here Geppy!" 

He smiled a bit, the other's enthusiastic voice was contagious, "My name isn't Geppy." 

Bad flushed a little and laughed, putting a hand to his face, "Sorry! Skeppy! Skeppy skeppy skeppy. I'm going to work on remembering that."

He nodded a bit, putting his hands in his lap, not wanting to really look at the other. If Halo had noticed the diamonds (they were hard to miss) he wasn't saying anything, and for that, Skeppy was eternally grateful. They rode in comfortable silence for a little while, with Bad doodling something simple on a small sketchpad he had produced from his pocket. 

"You draw?" He asked softly, glancing away from the window.

Bad glanced up, and cheeks flushed, "Y-yeah a little. But I'm no artist." He laughed rubbing the back of his neck. Closing the booklet.

"Nonsense! I bet you're wonderful." 

Bad looked away covering his face with his little notepad. A soft surprised squeak escaped him and Skeppy grinned. Followed with a quiet  _ nooooooo _ o. Muffled by the papers in his face.

Maybe for once things wouldn't be so awful after all here at this new school.


	2. Feelings and Attachment

At first Skeppy never wanted to get attached. He really didn't, it was nothing against the sweet hybrid Bad, if anything it was the opposite. The dark skinned hybrid seemed to always be able to make him smile when they crossed paths, he would wave in the halls, and had even given Skep the tour of the school when he first arrived. A week later and he still seemed so genuinely happy to talk with Skep. But, he didn't want to let himself get too close, because if the cycle was going to repeat, just like it always did, it was best to make it hurt as little as possible when his transfer day came. 

So now, one week later, he was staring at the dorm door in pensive silence, his box of belongings in his arms, and his new (probably temporary) roommate waiting on the other side. Hawkford was much bigger, and better funded than Rosethorn Apprenticeship ever seemed to be. So the increased students meant that he would be bunking with someone else, and he had no idea who. He'd been dragging his feet and dreading it from the very beginning. Now, with all of his transcripts moved and put into the system, he was assigned a proper dorm. 

_209_

He sucked in a breath, pulling his hood over his head, and sleeves down covering his hands a bit. Whoever was on the other side, he just prayed would be a bit kinder than most students towards hybrids. He steeled himself for the worst, and knocked. He heard the rustling of fabric, before footsteps and a lock clicking.

"Oh you must be my new roommate! One moment!" A very familiar voice chirped happily from the other side as the door swung open.

An incredibly shocked Skeppy was now staring at a very excited BadBoyHalo. The dark hybrid squealed, beaming brightly as he opened the door wide enough for him to enter. Skeppy hesitated a moment, briefly wondering if the universe was trying to make him have friends only to lose them. He wouldn't let it hurt him then. 

As he stepped inside he saw a small desk at one corner of the room. It was oak wood and tidy, with a chair tucked under it. A small set of shelves holding a few colorful books was hovering above it, and an old looking lamp perched in the corner of the desktop. Next to it was a bathroom, who's door was slightly askew, letting him barely see the toilet from here. On the opposite side a pair of chairs were seated near one another, a small simple table between them, and a tv against the wall. Directly across from the door was a doorway that opened into a room with a large window somewhere out of sight, which spilled golden beams into the room. Bad closed the door behind him, tail wagging.

"That's the bedroom, there's two beds, but it's only one room." He said a bit awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "If you want though, we can always move one of the beds."

Skeppy shrugged, the other looked adorable with his large happy grin, tail wagging, and glasses slightly tilted on his nose. He shifted the box as Halo led him into the room where two beds were stacked on top of each other, with a window at their foot. Two dressers stood side by side, one had a few picture frames and a decorated box on it. He assumed that one was Bad's. It wasn't a huge room, but nor was it cramped and stuffy, thankfully

"So make yourself at home! I usually sleep on the bottom bunk, but if you want it then it's yours!" 

Skeppy smiled but shook his head, setting his suitcase on the ground next to the barren dresser, "Nah, I like the top bunk anyways."

He noticed Halo looked a little relieved, but the other happily continued regardless, "So if you want you can put pictures and such up on your dresser! We can get you a desk too, or you can use mine if you want. I have spare picture frames too if you need them."

Skeppy leaned on the other dresser a bit, looking at the photos perched on top of it. One image caught his eye. It looked like a group photo that was probably one of many taken to get it just right. There were three others in the picture with Bad. One on his left, wearing a bright blue shirt, rounded glasses and had brown hair that fell in his soft brown eyes. The other to the right was sticking his tongue out and probably had been laughing at the time. He was tanned like Skeppy, with dark hair pulled back with a white bandana. He was wearing a black sweater with a white t-shirt on top of it with a little fire symbol. His eyes were a deep brown nearly black color, yet they seemed fiery at the same time. The third member seemed like the tallest and was giving Bad bunny ears. He had his eyes closed, but he wore a green hoodie, and seemed to have a necklace cord on. His blonde hair fell in messy curls and he had a freckled face, a large pair of purple wings were folded behind him. A white mask was pulled to the side of the tallest boy's face. 

"Who are they?" He asked gingerly, picking up the wooden frame.

Bad smiled fondly seeing the image and came to his side putting a hand on his shoulder. "Oh! Well that's George." He pointed to the boy on the left, "He's really funny and pretty nice, though he's a year older than me, he just turned 17. That one," he pointed to the one with the bandana, "Is Sapnap! He's the youngest in our group, only 15."

Skeppy flushed a little at the hand, and Bad chuckled softly before continuing, gesturing to the one with the green hoodie and mask, "And that's Dream! He's 17 as well, and despite looking like a fighter, he's honestly a huge nerd and sweet guy. I mean he _can_ fight really well but he tries not to when he can."

"Are they all hybrids?"

"Huh? Oh. . . No, I used to be the only hybrid here before you joined." Bad looked a little sad at this, but he adjusted his glasses and kept going, "George is half Watcher, half player. Sapnap is the same but is half admin instead of a Watcher."

Skeppy snorted softly, "So they're only half hybrids. Lucky them getting to be stuck as only half a thing."

Hybrids as defined by people, and bullies were specifically children born usually out of wedlock, or in a forbidden relationship between a Watcher and an Admin. Or for the really unlucky saps who truly drew the short straw in life, one parent would be a Crafter of Admin and or Watcher descent. Skeppy was the latter of the two. His dead-beat absentee father was apparently a Crafter. One of the most respected and powerful beings across any and all servers. Yet he had a fling with his mother, an Admin, and things happened. So now here he was, but his mother may as well never existed with how she had treated him during holidays home before finally snapping and kicking him out for being gay. 

Bad gave him a sympathetic look and a gentle smile, that somehow eased his feelings a little. Even if only a little, "Yeah. . . But then Dream is a Watcher. His dad is a pretty nice dude, so is his older brother. But his family doesn't visit much, he never really explains why though."

He just nodded and set the picture back down where it belonged when Bad squeaked with what seemed like an idea. He turned, raising an eyebrow as he saw the shorter boy bouncing up and down on his heels.

"You could join us for lunch!" Bad exclaimed, "If you want to of course! I don't want to pressure you. But I think you'd really like them."

As he looked down, seeing his pleading expression, and excited smile, it was like he lost all ability to think and he stammered, "Oh. I um. . . That would be nice actually." 

Bad beamed more and grabbed Skeppy's hand, his tail curling and wagging. It was cute the little extra expression he got from the simple extra limbs. "C'mon! It's Wednesday! We always go for pizza on Wednesdays."

The diamond boy laughed softly as he stumbled before falling into pace with the other's footsteps. Some part of him warmed listening to Bad talk to him so excitedly, and he actually wanted Skeppy around. 

That or he was one damn good actor.

He was dragged down the hall and away from the dorms, and once they reached a hall where Skeppy noticed a lot of foot traffic, a part of him suddenly stuttered with anxiety. Would they judge him? Could they see the diamonds? He was going fast, but his hood was down. He tried to force the thought out, and when Bad noticed his slowing pace, he stopped.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, squeezing Skeppy's hand gently.

"Y-yeah just give me a second." He pulled his blue hood up, tightening the strings slightly so it wouldn't just blow off while he ran, and he curled his fingers around the edge of his sleeve with his free hand.

Bad's face softened a little, and he waited for a thumbs up before walking again. 

The pair finally came to a halt outside at a metallic table, where two guys were already sitting. One looked up, and he recognized the bandana.

"Heyyyy it's Halo!" Sapnap grinned beckoning him over to the table. 

Bad stepped forward, before gently pulling Skeppy with him as an _it's ok_ gesture. The pair settled into seats next to each other. Skeppy looked away, a bit nerve wracked with the other two. 

"Who's the new kid?" A different voice asked.

This one had an English inflection to it which told Skep he was probably a transfer student. George adjusted his glasses and he gave Skeppy a patient smile. 

"I'll tell you both in a minute!" Bad sat up straighter, "Hey where's Dream?"

Sapnap looked back down at his communicator, probably messaging someone, "Getting pizza. He said the cashier gave him some trouble so he's running a little late."

George whined dramatically, despite probably already knowing this, "Dammit of course the _one_ time we send him he's late."

"George! Language!" Bad protested at Skeppy's side, and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

It was fitting that the sweetheart of a hybrid would also be adverse to hearing bad words. But it was still a little silly, he had heard much worse from plenty of people, especially family, and other apprentices. George simply scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Skeppy drummed his fingers on the table for a moment, "So… have you guys all known each other for a while?"

George looked over at him, and shrugged, "Kind of. Dream and Sapnap have been friends since they were like in diapers. I met Dream when I moved to this American district about five maybe six years ago? And Bad joined us when we started our apprenticeships."

Bad nodded at his side, "That was like two years ago now though. Hey wait where is A6d?"

"Who?" Skeppy cocked his head.

Bad paused before explaining, "He's from a French European District, he's pretty new around here, and we're not super close, but he usually joins us."

"Sorry I'm late!" A voice huffed with the loud flapping of wings drawing all four boys' attention.

Dream had two boxes of pizza in his hands, which he set down as he flopped into a seat next to George, instantly noticing Skeppy. He grinned and waved. Dream had a very laid back jock kinda look to him. His green eyes were full of mischief, and a pair of scars running along his cheek bone giving him a warrior look. As well as just being the tallest of the group easily over six feet tall. 

"Hey new boy." He extended a hand after setting the pizza down, "What's your name?"

Skeppy hesitated before shaking the tall boys hand shyly. He really wished he didn't though once their hands met and Dream tilted his head. 

Sapnap spoke up though, clearly one whose mouth reacted faster than his brain, "Woah! Are those gemstones?!"

Skeppy pulled his hand away, tucking it into his pockets, suddenly very nervous of being judged or mocked. But he finally nodded sheepishly.

Bad playfully smacked Sap's arm as Dream sat down and helped himself to a piece of pizza, "Sap! You can't just ask that!"

Sapnap pulled away smacking Bad playfully back, "What? That looks badass!

"Language!"

Dream started wheezing and for a moment Skeppy became incredibly concerned for the man's lungs. But judging that nobody else reacted to it, he assumed this was normal. It took a moment but he realized Dream was laughing. After they settled down and Skeppy was quietly eating a piece that Bad spoke up.

"You guys, this is Skeppy! He's the transfer from Rosethorn, and my new roommate!"

_Sure 'transfer' that's a nice way of saying **expulsion**._ Skeppy thought bitterly to himself, and Sap snickered to his side.

"Oooo Bad you've got a roommate? And he's cute?" The boy teased, and he saw Bad blush brightly.

"No he isn't cute, stop it you muffin!" He covered his face with his hands embarrassed but giggling with his friend. "I don't even like boys."

Ouch, that stung a bit _why?_. . .The atmosphere felt a bit lighter and more at ease as the boys went around the table introducing themselves. Finally it was Skeppy's turn, they were all polite enough to let him take his time.

"I'm. . My name is Skeppy, and this is my third school? I think." He laughed awkwardly, looking away, "I'm a hybrid like Bad too. . . I am a full time student."

Dream gave him a soft look, perhaps it was pity? But it vanished pretty fast before he could be certain. 

Finally Dream stood up leaning over and kissing George on the cheek, "Well Ms. Zander will have my feathers if I'm not in class today, so I better go." He waved jogging off.

"Ew, get a room you two." Sap teased as George flushed brightly across from him, covering his mouth as a quiet laugh escaped the British boy.

As they parted ways Skeppy offered to take care of the boxes, which they all thanked him for. What he was done, he was surprised to see Halo waiting for him at the doors still. 

"Don't you have class?" 

Halo shook his head, "No, I have a free period today, so I figured you'd like the company."

Skeppy smiled, he was grateful for the company if he was being honest, he still barely knew his way around the massive corridors of the buildings. One thing he noted is that even though everyone at the table had seemed curious about the diamonds, when he shied away, and Bad stood up for him they all were kind enough to not mention it again. He was grateful for that too.

Later that day as Skeppy changed into sleeping pants and crawled into the freshly made top bunk, he smiled. The day had been nice, and turns out most of his classes he shared with at least one of either Dream, George, Sapnap, or Bad. He pulled the blanket up and over his head, a soft voice spoke from beneath him.

"Good night Skeppy!" Bad called sleepily from below.

"Good night Bad." He replied with a warm grin.

As he rolled over and closed his eyes, for the first time in a long time he felt calm and peaceful. He wasn't afraid even if it was just for the moment. 

Yup.

He was attached.


	3. Butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Homophobic language/family. Uses f* word. (No not fuck the other one)  
> Each section if you wish to skip will be marked with a bold (>>>>>>>>>>>>)
> 
> Often  
> I am upset  
> That I cannot fall in love but I guess  
> This avoids the stress of falling out of it. .  
> Are you tired of me yet?  
> I'm a little sick right now but I swear  
> When I'm ready I will fly us out of here  
> ~

Skeppy splashed cool water on his face, before drying it off. The small diamonds glinted in the steamy bathroom mirror, bright under the fluorescent light and from the shower water. He gingerly touched the ones barely visible above his shirt around his collarbone. The fact was, the small blue diamonds litterered his body, running down his spine, trailing the back of his hands and collar bones. A few littered the sides of his neck and as of recently a few appeared along his cheek. Those ones he hated the most, unlike everything else that he could hide, that he could keep secret, these he couldn’t. He tore his eyes away from the mirror and finished dressing for the day. As he wriggled into a simple black sweater a soft voice broke his thoughts. 

“Do they hurt?” Halo looked at him from the doorway of the bathroom. The dark hybrid had seen Skeppy look so conflicted in the mirror. 

He thought back to the last several weeks he had spent with Halo. Never once had the sweet guy pushed Skeppy, or forced him to open up about the gemstones that appeared like freckles on his skin. Which he was grateful for, it was a first that anyone had given him that sort of respect. Skeppy glanced to the side seeing the hybrid, who was wearing an oversized gray hoodie and a pair of tank khaki pants. His tail drooped behind him a little as he looked over his roommate. 

“. . .no.” Skep answered softly as he adjusted the turtle neck. “They . . .they don’t hurt.” 

“Then why do you hide them?” Bad’s voice was so gentle and kind. 

Skeppy fiddled with the hem of a sleeve, unable to meet the other’s eyes, “I don’t like them. . .everyone has always mocked me for what I am. So when they kept treating me poorly for things they couldn’t see. . .I hid the features they could.”

**> >>>>>>**

_Diamond freak! Go back to the ground where you belong. You’ll never be one of us. Gay freak. Hybrid . Useless and unwanted. Bastard and son of a whore. Get out of our school!_

**> >>>>>>>>>**

The words stung in his mind, still fresh, and painful, and those were just the students and teachers. His mother’s words were harsher and even more bitter. So hateful, from someone who should’ve been his caretaker. The one person who should’ve provided safety, and taught him the gentle side of the world, and held him when he fell. The one place he should’ve felt comfort and warmth was just as cold and empty as a corpse. 

**> >>>>>>>>>>**

_“I didn’t raise a fag in this house! Get out! Get out! I should’ve left you on the streets years ago when you’re father left! “ His mother screamed, pure hatred and drunken anger fueling her words. “First you’re another freak of nature that I didn’t want! Then the stones and now this?! Get the fuck out of my house!”_

_She slammed the glass bottle against the doorframe and pointed to the door, her face unwavering with any sense of pity. “Get the hell out of my house you wasteful faggot!”_

_She barely gave him an hour to gather his things. The whole time her piercing eyes burned at his skin, she hit him too. He felt so numb at this point, her slaps no longer stinging._

_He was crying as he made his way to the door. The pure vulnerable state he had been in just hours earlier, one of pure trust now shattered. He looked back and instead was met with a punch. White hot pain flared in his nose, and he felt something warm trickle down his lip._

_“Fucking faggot, look what you’ve done.” She spat, “Made a mess in my home. Get out before I’m dragging you out by what’s left of you.”_

**> >>>>>>>>>>**

“Skeppy?” Bad placed a hand on his shoulder, looking up at him. 

His cheeks were damp, he realized he had been crying, “I’m . . .I’m ok.” He said softly, wiping his eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

He paused, thinking and nodded, “Can you . . .promise not to tell the others?” 

Bad looked worried but he gently led Skeppy to the edge of the bed and sat beside him, patting the blanket next to him, “I’m all ears, and my mouth all shut. Promise.” 

Skeppy smiled weakly as he sat down, and began to explain. He talked about how he had moved from place to place as a little kid, most young teachers easily dismissing him, or flat out refusing to have him in their class. His mother had been a drinker, and how he never knew his father. He explained the bullies, and the cruel words they used. Finally he was crying, and leaning against Bad as he stammered through his coming out to his mom. His heart clenched as he held his breath, half expecting Bad to push him away. But the other boy didn’t, instead he was rubbing gentle comforting circles on his back. 

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Halo said softly just letting Skeppy cry, and lean on him. “You mother didn’t deserve you as a son.” 

Skeppy curled against him, and with Bad putting his arms around him, he felt like a little kid again. At least. . .how one should feel when being comforted. Safe, and warm and like everything would be ok for these few minutes. Nothing would hurt him here in his friend’s arms. He felt at home. 

A few days had passed since Skeppy came out to Halo, and he had been nerve-wracked the entire day, constantly just expecting the other hybrid to turn furious. To scream, lash out, and kick Skeppy to the curb just as his old so-called friends had, just as his mother had. But that never happened. Bad never wavered, or raised his voice, or even changed his attitude. It was a saturday, and many students had headed home for the weekend at this point. With others preparing for the upcoming holiday of Christmas just around the corner. He placed his hands in his pockets as he walked alongside the other hybrid, who seemed unbothered by the cold. 

“You . . .you’re a really amazing friend, Bad.” Skeppy said softly, smiling down to the other. 

Halo returned the warm smile, and his tail tip curled happily, “Aww well thank you. You’re a pretty amazing friend too you know.” 

Skeppy laughed a little, “Maybe, but I couldn’t be half as kind as you are. A few days ago. . .when we talked I was so afraid you’d be angry. But you weren’t, hell you haven’t even changed an ounce in how you treat me or talk to me.” 

Halo raised an eyebrow, and huffed a quiet “Language!” But he tilted his head afterwards, “Well why would I? It doesn’t matter if you like boys, or girls, or both or neither. That shouldn’t matter or change what I think of you anymore than your eye color.” 

It was comforting to hear that, but it was a forgien feeling as well. It was the first time in his life he had ever had a positive experience with coming out to anyone. Plus, the little hybrid had also kept his promise of not telling the others, although from him getting to know the other’s it was pretty obvious that Sapnap and Bad were the only straight kids in their group. Dream and George were close, and the most oblivious to flirting boyfriends. Occasionally they were joined by another boy, who was blind, and had the gray skin of an Admin. The boy was A6d and he was the same age as Bad and Skeppy. 

“Do you want me to change how I treat you?” Bad seemed genuinely confused. 

“No. . .no I like that you didn’t change.” Skeppy shook his head, as he admitted it. 

Bad smiled a bit and chirped a little, “Well good because like I said, I like you for you, not who you wanna date.” 

He relaxed and smiled a little, for once in his life things were turning out ok. People were still harsh and threw slurs at him. But he wasn’t alone anymore, maybe he didn’t have a blood family, and maybe it was only a few weeks, but he adored his friends. Dream had stood up for him when he found Skeppy being choked against a locker. The Watcher’s wings had flared and he had pulled the much larger bully off of the hybrid. 

Words were thrown between the two boys, but Dream clearly had a rep around the school, since the kid backed down along with his goons after a few minutes. He had almost cried then and there in the locker hallway when Dream stood up for him. But he didn’t want to let someone else see him cry, so he settled for a hug and several thank yous instead. 

“Skeppy!” A cheerful voice called from their usual table. Dream, George, and Sapnap were there waiting for them, and George was waving him down. 

The pair of hybrids jogged, their breath billowing in the cold as they reached the table with their friends. Dream was sitting on the table, one of his long legs pulled against his chest, and the other resting below the table behind the bench. He was on his communicator, it was one of the better more advanced ones that he didn’t recognize. Supposedly they were expensive, but they could communicate across servers, and didn’t lose service between districts. Odd, Dream never struck him as a rich boy, but the guy clearly was well off enough to be able to get nice tech like that. George adjusted his glasses as Skep settled onto the cold metal bench. 

“Are you going home for the holiday Dream?” He asked as he settled down into his seat. 

Dream looked up, and smiled, “Yeah, my dad and I are going out to the Western American district. What about you Skep? I know you’re full time but so am I so. . .”

He shook his head, “No I. . .I don’t exactly have somewhere that will be welcoming me back.” He laughed awkwardly. 

All three of the boys gave him a sympathetic look but Bad perked up, “Well you and I can always celebrate Christmas! If. .you celebrate Christmas that is. We can also celebrate something else if that’s what you prefer.” 

“Dude you’re going to run yourself into the ground trying to make your boyfriend happy.” Sapnap snorted teasing the darker hybrid. 

Bad flushed brightly, a blue hue coming to his cheeks, “Sapnap!” He whined cutely, “Skeppy isn’t my boyfriend!”

Skep coughed sinking into his hoodie, “Bad’s straight anyways right?” 

Bad looked over, and hesitated, “Yeah.” 

George, clearly more attuned to social cues than Sap was, decided to change the topic back to the first question, “Well I’m sticking around here, I’m too cheap to fly back over to the European districts for just a week.” 

The four of them chatted during lunch over their plans and ideas. Dream talked about the one time his dad had gotten him and his younger sister a cat for a gift. Only for the animal to be very unhappy with having a bow on it. The cat’s name is Patches, and was apparently a lazy cuddly little friend. Skeppy never had any pets before, he was never allowed to have animals, and never dared to ask when his mom had literally thrown out his fish he got from a school fair.

He was more afraid of his mother, than ever “respected” his mother. He was obedient because it meant when she hit him, it was a little lighter. It lasted for less time, and the bruises wouldn’t be visible to others. He was obedient to survive. She was always careful about that before she kicked him out, hybrid children were often subjects of abuse. So in his young years in elementary they would keep an eye on him for any tell tale signs. However, enough threats, screaming, and wounds deterred him from ever approaching any authoritative figure for help. So as they chatted, he kept quiet. A small part of him noticed how Bad occasionally chimed in, but was pretty vague about it, and was adding far less than George or Sap to the conversation. 

“Well, I’m going to go pack for the trip home.” Sapnap stood up and excused himself, clearing his deli sandwich remnants with him. 

Dream gave some lame excuse as well to dismiss himself, and left as well, shouldering his bag that was clearly packed full with things and belongings. Skeppy rubbed a bit at the diamonds beneath his sweater. 

George smiled at Skeppy, "How about the three of us celebrate! After all there aren't many students left once everyone heads home."

Bad perked, his tail thumping on the bench, "We could do a gift exchange! I don't have a lot of money -"

Skeppy smiled, his chest swelling with warmth as he listened to his friends plan this idea. It was probably the first time he'd celebrate the holiday in a long time. 

"I could find a tree." He offered and both boys looked at him. It was the first time he had spoken in several minutes.

Bad beamed, "Oh this will be so fun!"

* * *

Now it was Christmas Eve and the trio were sitting together in Skeppy and Bad's dorm. George had joined and brought some food he had made. It was a sweet treat that he explained his mother would make every Christmas and his birthday. 

They each had a small box from one another. Skeppy was leaning back and sitting cross legged on the couch with his own colorful gift in his lap. Their tiny tree they had bought caused the little blue diamonds on his skin to reflect the bright lights from the tree. Giving himself a bit of a tree light look as well. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt, but he wasn't trying to hide the diamonds nearly as much as he had when he had first met the boys. 

"SKEPPY!" Bad's squeal from the kitchen caught him off guard and started him, "You look so pretty!" Bad grinned, his little fangs gleaming with the smile.

Skeppy flushed a bit, and laughed, "Thanks. . . " 

George rolled his eyes and sat down next to Skep on the couch absently flicking through a few tv channels. Before speaking quietly.

"Dude. . . So do you _like_ Bad?" He asked softly.

Skeppy flushed, "What? No? Besides we're just roommates."

"Roommates." George snickered softly as if to some inside joke.

He shook his head, playfully pushing the other. He didn't like Halo did he? 

Sure he enjoyed the others company, and it made him giggly when Bad was happy. Or it made him excited when he could show something off to Halo, or how wide eyed the darker of them got when he could show Skeppy something he learned. Or how gentle and kind and patient with Skeppy he was. 

They were just friends right?

It was normal for close friends to get butterflies that twisted in his belly from hearing them giggle from your jokes. _Yes, very normal_ he resolved _I am not crushing on my straight roommate._

. . . 

He was crushing on his straight roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reee this one was angsty to write, but I promise this is some of the worst of it, and as someone who's been the subject of homophobic and transphobic family if you need to talk, I'm here. <3
> 
> ~ Nines


	4. Puppy love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything you do, it sends me  
> Higher than the moon with every  
> Twinkle in your eye  
> You strike a match that lights my heart on fire  
> When you're near, I hide my blushing face  
> And trip on my shoelaces  
> Grace just isn't my forté

Skeppy frowned as he shifted the instrument in his lap. His fingers gently plucking the strings in a familiar pattern. He had picked up guitar moving here to Hawkford, and now, with the past week of Christmas George and Bad, had apparently saved and bought him his own. He smiled a little as he held it, gently playing along the strings thinking back to Christmas morning. 

He still distinctly remembered unwrapping the box, both Bad and George had looked so giddy and excited. Before he could even unwrap the Christmas gift, Bad blurted out. 

“Everyone pitched in here, mostly Dream and I, but we all wanted to get you this!” He was beaming and his tail excitedly wagged behind him, thumping against the dorm floor. 

He laughed as George grinned at his friend’s enthusiasm, “We’ve been planning this for like, a month.” 

“No Bad has planned this for a month, we just helped.” George laughed. 

A month? For planning something so simple as a gift for him? Did he really matter that much to his friends? The thought made his heart flutter, and a happy grin spread across his face. So he gingerly pulled at the wrapping, he could barely remember the last time he had properly had a real Christmas. One like the cheesy movies on tv where family and friends got together, and gave one another gifts. No shouting matches, broken bottles, or bruises. He wiped at his eye realizing a few tears had threatened to spill. Finally he began unwrapping the box. 

It was unusually large, and rectangular. He hadn’t even seen it last night when they all gave one another matching pajamas. Well his and Bad’s matched at least. Apparently Skeppy had missed the memo when getting George’s. So the pair must’ve been hiding it and placed it under their tiny tree early this morning before he awoke. He gently lifted the lid of the box. The words FRAGILE were plastered everywhere on the light cardboard. 

It had been a beautiful wooden guitar. It was sleek and dark oak in colors, to say he had been speechless was an understatement. He had sat there gaping like a grinning idiot as Bad threw his arms around Skeppy giggling happily with him. 

“Do you like it?” He asked as he let go of the tackle hug, looking expectantly at Skeppy. 

“I love it.” He had replied barely trusting his voice as he hugged both his best friends tightly. 

He smiled at the memory from a week ago. He had worked hard to start learning music, and despite his efforts he kept finding himself wanting to learn one song in particular. He had found the music in one of the teachers' excess bins of stacks of sheet music. He was still very much a beginner, and this song wouldn’t be easy, but he couldn’t help but be drawn to it. He hummed as he played the first few measures of the song. 

His mind wandered to Bad despite him trying to focus on the music and he found himself humming the lyrics under his breath as he sang. He was alone in the classroom thankfully, otherwise he wouldn’t ever be caught dead singing. Let alone this cheesy of a love song. 

_“Hello, how are you, my darling, today?_ ” His cheeks burned a bit as he sang, his traitorous mind imagining singing this to the dark little hybrid, “ _I fall into a pile on the floor. Puppy love. . . is hard to ignore. When every little thing you do, I do adore. ~_ ” He stopped himself, his cheeks burning pink making the small diamonds stand out even more so against his tanned skin. 

He put a hand to his face groaning softly internally to himself as his other hand held the pick and the most recent notes faded away. He was so cheesy, and he was being ridiculous. He never had the courage to sing in front of anyone, let alone his friends. 

But did he just want Bad as a friend? 

A part of him wanted to say yes, he wanted to just be happy having his roommate at his side as a friend. Just friends. But when he shivered and trembled with nightmares in the early a.m. Bad was there at his side, mumbling soft comforting words to lull him back asleep. Every time he giggled at Skeppy’s terrible puns, and put up with him pestering Bad for silly pranks. Seeing Bad happy made him happy. He had it bad for Bad. 

Because, the other part of him smiled at the thought of him and Halo walking together, walking back to their dorms talking nonsense of their day, and of annoying teachers, or cruel kids. He imagined gently holding hands and arms swinging together a little as they walked and as he listened to Bad talk about some old story. Sitting and holding the smaller boy in his lap as they watched some movie that neither of them actually cared about, just wanting to spend time together. Bad was his friend, but his heart wanted that to be something more. 

He didn’t let himself dwell on the thought for too long, knowing in the end this would only hurt him. He knew Bad wouldn’t hate him, he was just too sweet of a person to be one of those kinds of people. He knew that logically, of course he still worried over that every time he let his mind indulge in this fantasy. But, his feelings couldn’t ever be returned, and knowing Bad, the poor boy would probably feel guilty for not being able to return those feelings. So he couldn’t tell Halo, and he wouldn’t tell him. Ever. 

Of course, this didn’t stop him from practicing the song regardless. Which was probably just self torture singing a stupid song letting his brain torture him with the idea of singing it to the little hybrid. 

_Hello, how are you, my darling, today?_

_I fall into a pile on the floor_

_Puppy love is hard to ignore_

_When every little thing you do, I do adore_

_Finding words, I mutter_

_Tongue-tied, twisted_

_Foot in mouth, I start to stutter_

_Ha, ha, Heaven help me_

He hummed with the music, tapping his foot on the bench bar of the stool he sat on. He plucked the last few chords, grinning like an absolute idiot. He still needed practice sure, but he had improved a lot in the time he spent here at Hawkford. He heard his teacher shuffle a few papers and she looked up and smiled at him. 

“You played that really well this time Skeppy.” Mrs. Cornell nodded as she looked at him proudly, “You’ve improved a lot since you started, and you have a lovely voice.” 

Skeppy looked away in embarrassment and laughed awkwardly as he set the guitar down leaning it against his seat, “Thank you Miss.” He mumbled. 

“Why don’t you sing more often? You have a good voice when you aren’t joking around y’know.” 

“I’m really not, and I’m just . . .shy.” He shrugged simply. 

“So who’s this puppy love, hm?” Mrs. Cornell teased lightly, she was his only non combat, non magic focused mentor. 

She taught music, and a few other electives for students who weren’t completely focused on just pursuing the magic of being a Watcher or an Admin. She never stressed anything too much, she let students pick and choose their pace, and the songs they want to learn. If you wrote a song, she’d even help you compose it properly and print it. She didn’t have many students, and because of this she was very kind and close with almost all of them. Her classroom was like a second safe space for him. Sure he still kept his secrets, but so does everyone. 

His face burned and his ears turned a dark shade of pink, and he coughed into his sleeve, “Its. . it isn’t anyone.” 

She gave him a knowing look and laughed with a small shake of her head, but dropped the subject. He liked her because she never forced him into anything. She would never force anyone into a place where they may become uncomfortable, or afraid. If it’s something you want me to know, or I need to know then you will tell me on your own time. That’s what she had told him, and everyone else. She settled back into her chair as she went through grading a few creative writing essays from that class she taught. 

“Mrs. Cornell?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck sounding sheepish.

“Yes Skeppy?” She didn’t look up from her paper, but her small shift showed she was listening to him. 

“I. . .I was just wondering, um,” he stammered suddenly regretting his idea of speaking up, “If. . .if I did like someone. . . and I know they couldn’t like me back. What do I do?” 

She looked up at him, setting down the pen, “Well how do you know for sure that she won’t?” 

He swallowed thickly looking back down at his guitar, “He’s. . .um. . .it’s a guy.” 

She tilted her head a little, but she gave him a patient smile, “My bad, how do you know he won’t?” 

“I. . .he’s straight, and I. . .don’t know. I don’t want to make him feel bad that he can’t like me back. He’s . . .he’s a really good friend and I don’t want to lose him.” 

She placed her hands together on the desk, and pursed her lips, “That is a tough one.” She said thoughtfully, “I’m afraid I don’t know what to tell you, I’m not very experienced in that area.” 

He knew she was married to a guy, and had a few kids, and it was a long shot, but he felt like he needed to tell someone. Someone who wouldn’t tell Bad. So here he was, a nervous wreck in her classroom asking her for advice on a crush. He was a lovesick puppy without any idea how to walk the path of love, all tangled in the ropes of feelings. He sighed softly and nodded. 

“Thanks anyway.”

She nodded and smiled before picking the pen back up, “Hey I’m always here to listen ok?” 

He nodded and smiled softly as he settled back into the stool, if he was going to talk, he may as well sing. Nobody else would hear after all, and he knew her too well. She’d never tell anyone who didn’t need to be told. Which meant that this was just between the two of them. 

He picked up the guitar again, playing the chords every time a little smoother, and cleaner. The lyrics flowed as he closed his eyes and played along his heart fluttering in his chest as he did. A gentle smile on his lips.

_But it brings me to my knees when you say_

_Hello, how are you, my darling, today?_

_I fall into a pile on the floor_

_Puppy love is hard to ignore_

_When every little thing you do, I do adore_

He hummed hearing his own words echo back to him.

_But I can't resist it when you say_

His ears were pink, but he was happy, and content. The only thing missing was what he truly wanted. For Bad to be listening and smiling as he sang grinning like an idiot in love. Which he was. 

_Hello, how are you, my darling, today?_

_I fall into a pile on the floor_

_Puppy love is hard to ignore_

_When every little thing you do, I do adore_

_Every little thing, ba-ba-ba-ba_

_Every little thing, ba-ba-ba-ba_

_Every little thing you do, I do adore_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was just pure wholesome.
> 
> The song he sings is "I Do Adore" by Mindy Gledhill. It along with a like 3 others are just all I listened to working on this lol.
> 
> Also I love everyone's comments! You've been so nice!! They make me smile like an idiot <3


	5. Fuzzy Paws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if my words make sense to you  
> But I can't really find  
> Any other way to form these feelings into cubes  
> And sort them in my mind  
> The negative thoughts go on the left  
> And the happy things on the right  
> And there's a little corner saved just for you

Bad stifled yet another quiet sob as he walked back inside their dorm, tears already soaking his cheeks. His hair was ruined, soaked, and plastered to his head with disgusting leftovers of food, his clothes were also ruined. He took off his jacket and wiggled out of his undershirt, before finally throwing his gray checkered bandana into the wash and starting it. A few fresh hot tears threatened to fall as he made his way into the bathroom and turned on the shower water. While waiting for it to get warm, he grabbed a hoodie from the dresser, a black t-shirt, and sweatpants, bundling them in his arms as he set them on the counter. Wiping his glasses, and setting them down as well as he stepped under the hot water after undressing. He let the water run over his hair and face, sighing softly.

He gingerly began to run his clawed fingers through his hair, trying to clean the mashed potatoes from the gray hair, and around his horns. 

_"Where's your big bodyguard Dream now little freak? Off on holiday with his boy toy huh?" The bigger guy grinned leaning on his table where he was sitting. "Leaving you defenseless ~."_

_Bad was alone during lunch, normally this wasn't a problem. Since Skeppy was in music lessons, and Dream and Sapnap still weren't back from their Christmas getaway, so he didn't mind much. But now, it left the small hybrid vulnerable and an easy target. Which is exactly what this boy, Trent, was doing._

_"Not even going to answer? What are you mute now? Did your parents take that too ~?" Trent purred tauntingly with his voice in s sing-song. "Cut out your tongue and your wings?"_

_Bad flinched, shrinking into his hoodie, and his tail curling closer against himself. He hated that Trent knew him so well, too well. That this kid knew exactly every weak spot, and every painful nerve to strike. Trent cackled calling someone over as he pulled his hoodie down over his face and horns. Eyes glowing a more pale white as he silently pleaded to just left alone._

_Of course, these pleas went unnoticed, they always did, and Trent kept going, "You're just useless y'know. A little demon born to a religious family? I bet that's why they named you Bad. They hated you."_

_Bad tensed, keeping his head down, "Trent stop please." He said softly._

_"Oh please? Please what huh? What're you going to do anyways?" Trent laughed. "What are you going to start crying until we feel bad? Are you going to try and take us like that teacher back in first year?_

_Bad finally snapped, "Go away! Nobody likes a bully!"_

_Trent growled softly, "Wanna say that to my face, demon boy?"_

_Bad shrunk away from the sound, suddenly regretting his quick retort, and clammed up._

_Although Trent was angry now, no he was fuming, "Say it to my face you fucking coward!" When Bad didn't react, a little over half his barely eaten lunch was thrown into his face and smacked against him. He clearly was more angry that he was barely getting a reaction from the dark hybrid._

_Trent grabbed his jacket, then shoved him to the ground, whatever kid he had called over kicked Bad in the side causing tears to well up in his squeezed shut eyes as the wind was knocked out of him. He wheezed softly, gasping._

_"That's what I thought." The boy quite literally spat in Bad's face before dropping him, who then curled up under the table bench. His tail tucked close to prevent the bully from pulling or stepping on it._

Bad scrubbed at his face as if it would scrub away the awful memory that was burning against his eyes. He turned the water off having gotten his lunch out of his hair, and dried off. He got dressed and as he put on the hoodie, he realized he had grabbed the wrong one. The blue hoodie with it's goofy face plastered on both the chest and hood made him smile a little. It was a bit big on him, hanging off his small form, and giving him slight sweater paws. His heart ached, and replaced any other feelings he may have had.

He wished Skeppy was here, just to talk to. To be able to hug him tightly, and let his tears flow while his friend patted his back and comforted him until he had no more tears to cry, and no more ache in his chest. For Skeppy to hold him tightly and tell him everything will be alright.

Bad curled up in his bed, his hoodie had that sweet earthy scent of the other hybrid. He pulled the hood up and over his face just relaxing. He calmed himself down a bit, and shifted, laying down and pulling the blanket around himself. 

His body shrank as his form shifted from human to fuzzball.

You see, one thing about some hybrids, is the ability to shape shift. It's a rare and unique gift, with the person being able to either shift their human looks slightly. Or in Bad's case, an animal. He had kept it secret from everyone, not even his own family knew about it.

The small black now furry sugar glider snuggled into the heap of a hoodie and blankets, as he buried his face against Skeppy's hoodie, a wash of comfort rested on him. He could almost hear his roommate's voice.

"I'll always be here for you, you're never alone ok?" He remembered the first time Skeppy told him that. 

He remembered first meeting the gemstone hybrid on the bus. The pure excitement of knowing someone else was like him, who knew what it was like to be the bottom of the food chain, and who could understand his struggles. Someone who would listen without ridicule or judgement. 

Or the first time Skeppy had truly smiled at him, the way he'd give that crooked grin, a small gap in his teeth and itty bitty fangs, and his blue eyes would crinkle at the corners as he laughed. He adored Skeppy, and he loved being around him, and getting their long talks until it turned to nonsense in the early am hours, and the serious talks. Moments of pure trust between the two. Confiding in one another about their pasts. 

Skeppy had told him of his abusive mother, and absent father. He had sobbed until he fell asleep just venting to Bad about all the pain that had been bottled away for years, and in turn he listened just as much.

The diamond boy provided just as much comfort and affection, and a safe space as his shorter counterpart, if not more sometimes. He would gently pet Bad's head as they sat on the couch and Bad explained his childhood. The extreme religious beliefs of his parents, and his own abuse he suffered, all because of something he had no control over. His parents had been so cruel just because he wasn't a "normal" child. They had scorned, beaten, and locked him away. Calling him a 'devil's child' when he was barely old enough to understand what that meant. Heck they even had named him BadBoyHalo. Compared to his twin who he had lost contact with years ago. The white counterpart was adored for his contrasting looks and 'pure' appearance. 

Even though behind closed doors he was anything but good.

But Skeppy had always been there for him. He had realized within a few weeks of meeting the other boy, just how hard he had fallen for him. But he kept pushing it away, he kept denying them. Sure it never bothered him with his friends' sexuality, but Bad felt nothing but disgust for himself whenever he slowly began developing feelings for the same gender. His mind and heart were at odds with one another, so it was best to just ignore one's heart when it begged for something impossible.

Perhaps it was his mind's twisted way of just making him hate himself more. So when Skeppy had confessed, and came out to him, suddenly his slight feelings decided to take off running with this information. 

He sighed softly, which sounded more like a chirp in his current form as he snuggled against the hoodie. Besides, Skeppy never showed any signs of caring about him like that. So even if he was willing to admit (more to himself than to Skep) that he was in fact not straight, he'd still be stuck with his heart jumping every time he saw Skep happy.

So he kept a straight face (hah) and in turn his friends never questioned his orientation. Everyone just assumed he was hetero, or at the very most, ace since he never really dated, or showed interest, and he just never bothered to correct them. It would just be making things complicated, and he just might lose one of his closest friends if he came clean. Which wasn't worth it to him.

"Halo? You home?" A voice called knocking on the door to his bedroom. 

Skeppy walked in, his guitar slung over his back as he leaned in and looked around. Little diamonds shimmered on his skin as he shifted in the sunlight. Bad panicked and froze, his little paws clinging to the blue fabric. The first thought in his mind was he can't see me like this! He'll think I'm some kind of freak! It was irrational sure, but rationality, trauma, and anxiety don't really lead to rational thinking taking priority.

So Bad kept quiet, clinging to the fabric as Skeppy mumbled something scratching the back of his head and looked around, "He's probably just at lunch or at practice with Mr. Soot." 

He spotted the hoodie, and suddenly Bad lurched upwards, as Skeppy picked up his hoodie, "That's where this went! Oh -!" The boy exclaimed seeing the little animal clinging to it, and gently offered his tanned hand. A small little smile creeping on his face.

"Hey little guy, where'd you come from huh?" Skeppy asked as Bad hesitantly climbed into his hands.

Skeppy settled down on the bed, gently holding the dark little sugar glider in his palms, "You sneak a ride in here with George and Tommy last night? Or are you just a clever little break in?" The hybrid chuckled scratching behind Bad's ears.

Bad started purring softly at the scritches and leaned his head against the light contact. Skeppy grinned and laughed softly as he stroked Bad's back.

"Well aren't you absolutely adorable?"

Bad squeaked softly, and if he was in his human form he'd be blushing madly, being called cute by his crush. Skeppy held him and used his thumb of one hand to pet his chin, and the other his back for a moment. When he stopped Bad looked up at the other, a little disappointed at no longer being pet. Skeppy giggled softly as he held Bad the little sugar glider and set him on his shoulder after slipping off the guitar.

"Well even if I never see you again, wanna hear me sing?" Skeppy seemed as if he was joking with his tone, but did still look to Bad regardless.

Bad squeaked in reply as it was his best yes! He had without actually speaking. Skeppy seemed to get it as he strummed a few chords. Frowning as he messed them up at first before seeming satisfied with a few notes.

"I'll warn you I'm not that good. So I won't blame ya if you take off running, little guy." He said it with a laugh before he played again. 

Bad listened as Skeppy began to sing with the notes, his voice was actually very pleasant to listen to. He wished Skeppy sang more often, suddenly feeling as if he was missing out from hearing his roommate sing.

"Everything you do, 

it sends me

Higher than the moon with every

Twinkle in your eye

You strike a match that lights my heart on fire

When you're near, I hide my blushing face

And trip on my shoelaces." Skeppy's cheeks flushed red as he hummed along the lyrics. "Grace just isn't my forté

But it brings me to my knees when you say

Hello, how are you, my darling, today?

I fall into a pile on the floor

Pu-ppy love 

is hard to ignore

When every little thing you do,

I do adore ~" He sang, before placing his hands on the strings stopping the last chord.

He shook his head, putting a hand on his face as he gave a sideways glance towards the little animal on his shoulder with a little smile, "I know, I know, it's so cheesy." He laughed, his cheeks and ears pink as he set the guitar down. 

Bad tilted his head, wanting to protest, but even if he was human, all he'd be able to do was squeak. Skeppy just sang a love song. Not only that but to him. Sure, the gemstone boy didn't know it was him, but either way he was embarrassed. Partially because of the song, but also because clearly Skeppy liked someone, and that someone was almost certainly not him. His heart twisted in his chest a bit at the thought of Skeppy being with someone else, but he pushed it away.

Skeppy tilted his head, "What's wrong little buddy? Don't like my awful cheesy love songs?" 

Bad shook his little head a bit and the other laughed, "Yeah me neither, I can't believe I convinced myself to learn this song." 

I loved it though

Bad crawled down his arm and onto Skeps hand, holding his thumb, which in turn Skep wiggled a little, raising an eyebrow, "What is it little guy?"

Bad tapped the guitar trying to indicate for him to keep playing. He liked listening to Skeppy sing, he seemed so content and peaceful when he did, plus he would never sing for him if he knew that the little furry friend on his hand was Bad. Skeppy seemed to get it and laughed.

"You liked my singing then?" Bad nodded, "Well I guess I can sing some more for you. Not like anyone else is around to hear my voice."

So that's what he did, probably somewhere around an hour, perhaps more, passed. With Bad just more than happy to listen to Skeppy play and sing. Skeppy talked and made jokes with him casually as he would try to figure out a few notes, or when he stopped to make sure he'd play the next chords right. Eventually he sighed and set the guitar down, glancing at the clock on the wall. 

"Alright little buddy, I should get going before I get stuck in detention make-up with Techno." Skeppy held his arm out, and down to the bed so Bad could crawl back down his arm. "I'm not sure how you got in here, and clearly you're a pet or something, so if you can't find your way home I'll help ya when I get back ok?" 

Bad's chest filled with warmth at the thought of Skeppy caring over a little animal he supposedly didn't know, and had only just sat and played some guitar for. It showed such a gentle and caring side to the hybrid, a side he often hid from the others of their friend group. Moments later though, he was hurrying out the door and he heard the entryway lock click into place. 

He shifted back to his human form, Skeppy had left his blue hoodie yet again, and this time Bad bundled it in his arms and snuggled against it like a teddy bear. The sweet scent of the other hybrid still hung in the air. An earthy smell. It reminded Bad of the scent of rain before a beautiful downpour that made all the wilted plants come back to life like magic.

In a way it was the same, he felt a little warmer, and happier inside as he snuggled the bit of Skeppy. Sure he probably didn't mean that song for him. He didn't even know it was Bad. But, the faint hope and pipe dream that maybe, just maybe in his imagination, that Skeppy had learned it for him, made him grin like an idiot. He knew letting these feelings continue to grow would only hurt him in the end, his heart still fluttered in his chest regardless. 

He closed his eyes, drifting off with the long-shot fantasy of instead of blankets keeping him warm, it was Skeppy, holding him gently as he snored beside Bad. 


	6. Dude. . . You're Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon Boy and me started to get along together  
> I helped him plant his seeds and  
> we'd mow the lawn in bad weather  
> It's actually pretty easy ~  
> being nice to a bitter boy like him
> 
> So I got myself a citrus friend

“Have you ever heard of Manhunt?” Dream asked one cold January morning. 

“No?” Skeppy tilted his head, and everyone at the table perked up, with George speaking with his mouth full next. 

“Oh! You should join us! It’s a game we all really love, and it’s super fun dude! Even Halo here joins us.” 

Halo smiled a little, “Manners George, finish your food! But. . .yeah, it’s pretty fun.” 

“So what’s the game then?” 

Dream gave him a coy smile that Skeppy knew by now meant the older boy was about to spill a bunch of plans and mischief to the table. “So it’s a game that George and I came up with. Basically, we set up a little mini arena on a fresh server. Well I say fresh it’s just reset so nobody has any gear, or anything other than their own skills at first. The challenge is to stop and disarm me before I can reach the Ender Dragon boss.” 

“Isn’t that dangerous?!” Skeppy asked bewildered. 

He had heard of the dragon, and he knew of it pretty well. Most worlds that connected to the end had a large black dragon that soared around and prevented any portal from being open. Sap snorted by his side. 

“Hell yeah it is but it’s also so much fun.” 

“Language you muffin!” 

Everyone giggled a bit between Sapnap’s comment and Bad’s scorning to him, before Dream spoke again, “You guys manage to take me down and take my weapons and gear you win. I kill the dragon first I win.” 

Skeppy frowned, that sounded very one sided leaning heavily against Dream. Bad seemed to notice his confusion and began to explain, “Dream is really good as a resource gatherer, he’s also got a lot of practice. So as much as it sounds easy, trust me it isn’t.” 

Dream grinned, “So you in?” 

Skeppy smirked, “You’re on!” 

Such a simple conversation that led to this moment and situation he was in now. With Bad having disarmed Skeppy and pinning him to the wall, faces inches apart, and Skeppy’s heart pounding so loud it was shocking the other couldn’t hear it. 

Halo had offered to practice sparring with him as a form of warm up for the game in about a week. Skeppy was by no means an expert in swordsmanship, but he was decent. He was much more confident in his own magic, and his healing magic that he focused on (being able to take away someone’s pain, and just let them rest whether that pain was physical or emotional was a gift itself. Even if he could only do it for a few hours at most). But he had agreed to a duel thinking Halo was probably no better than him. It would be something simple, and be an equal fight. 

He was wrong. 

_Very wrong_

Bad had shown up in the small training arena for the older students earlier than they had set, but he was usually always a few minutes early. Wooden swords hung up along the walls, as well as shields and axes, all of which were in varying stages of use and durability. Skeppy opted to sling a shield on his right arm, and the least beaten up looking sword he could find in his left. Bad, who was already there, just a sword and his tail wagged behind him seeing Skeppy, which he turned and swatted at to make it stop with an embarrassed huff. Skeppy giggled seeing him and he got ready, balancing his stance as his opponent grinned and stepped onto the field. A little duel was all it would be. But then. . . 

Bad was surprisingly good and fast, he was nimble on his feet, and for being a pacifist the boy was still well trained and skilled in combat. Seeming as if he was honed for fighting, and as if he constantly worked with weapons. 

Three separate times Skeppy had parried blows from the wooden sword within the last ten minutes, only to be hit from another direction. He blocked with his shield and a dull thunk sounded out wood clattered against wood and steel framing. Bad looked so focused, he was wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts, moving nimbly and swiftly, his brow furrowed in concentration. Nearly an hour had passed at this point, and Skeppy had nearly been disarmed at least twice, and had not come anywhere close to it being the other way around. He backed up a few paces, parrying a jab from Halo, and as he did he felt the sword hilt smack and turn against his wrist. With a swift twist and fluid motion his wooden weapon clattered to the ground with Bad pinning him to the wall, his sword pressed against Skeppy’s neck lightly. Skeppy sucked in a breath his throat seizing and Bad was panting slightly, smiling with his little fangs. 

Their faces were barely inches apart. 

Pure gay panic was the only thing happening in Skeppy’s brain. The term ‘ _to gay to function_ ’ never made sense to him until now. Because, despite being taller, being pressed against the wall by the smaller boy, who chirped triumphantly and had a sword against his throat (even if it was wooden) had him melted. Skeppy’s brain was currently, in fact, _too_ gay to function. He swallowed thickly as his lungs clenched and Bad was so close to his face, if only he could just lean forward a little, a few centimeters would close the gap. . . .

_No shut up_

Skep scolded his mind as Bad grinned up at him. He realized he had a hand slightly twisted in the shorter boy's shirt. You could pull him a little closer.

“Hah! Pinned ya.” Bad pulled away and lowered the sword with a small smirk, “I win!” 

Skeppy didn’t trust his voice to not give him away any more than his furiously red face already was, so he just nodded. His heart was still hammering against his ribs so hard he could feel it and hear it thundering in his ears. His face burned equal to his pink ears as he picked up his sword. 

“Yeah, good job.” He whispered hoarsely. 

A part of him regretted not having a little more courage to just close that gap. To pull the little Halo closer against him until their lips touched, barely grazing one another before pulling away. But, at the same time he scorned himself, internally chiding himself for letting his mind get carried away over something so simple. Bad wasn’t into him, and he never would be, he couldn’t ever be into guys, Bad had said that himself. Bad offered him a handshake, which he took with a smile, and Bad smiled warmly back. 

“I’m sorry if I went too far, I just got so caught up in sparring with you!” He shrugged as he put his hands in his pocket looking at the diamond hybrid, “No need to be embarrassed about it! I don’t like being told it, but Dream tells me I’m probably the best around. I think it’s flattery. Don’t worry I think you’re a great fighter!” 

Skeppy shook his head, if possible his cheeks were more red, “No honestly you’re, uh. . .you’re pretty good, I enjoyed it.” He grabbed a water bottle from the table at the sidelines. 

Bad perked up beaming from the praise, “You really think so?” 

“I mean you beat me and so effortlessly.” He chuckled a bit, trying to just laugh away the gay. It didn’t work. “Maybe we can do this more regularly. M. . maybe without the wall pinning next time.” 

Bad flushed brightly, that warm blue hue filling his cheeks and star freckled face, “O-oh I’m so sorry!” 

“It’s ok, honestly.” Skep shrugged again as he put away his shield and Bad’s sword. “I was just um. . .” He paused, he couldn’t tell bad he was so flustered because he had a crush on him. 

The little Halo would probably feel guilty that he couldn’t possibly return Skeppy’s feelings, and would sadly turn him down. He knew Bad didn’t like him, and he had accepted that, he just wished his heart would accept it as well. 

“Just caught off guard?” Bad offered tilting his head, brushing a few silvery strands of hair from his face as he pushed up his glasses. 

“Yeah.” Skeppy chuckled, “Anyways, you hungry? Dream said he wanted everyone over for dinner tonight. Just a little friend get together.” 

“Oh yeah! I had totally forgotten during our match. I’m starved.” As if on cue, the little dark hybrid’s stomach growled as though agreeing with the statement. 

They both laughed as Bad put a hand over his mouth with a laugh. 

“Though before we go we should both shower. I am sweaty and gross.” Skepp laughed.

So a few hours later they were sitting in the living room of Dream’s apartment all lounging on the couch or floor waiting for dinner to be done in the oven. Dream had refused to tell anyone what it was, although at least it smelled good. So at least if it tasted terrible they could enjoy the smell of the food and just order pizza or something. Dream was in the kitchen, wearing a simple white t-shirt and ripped black jeans instead of his usual bright green hoodie. Nah instead George was wearing the green hoodie, the small boy sitting on the couch flicking absently through tv channels boredly. The hoodie of his much taller boyfriend fell over his hands, and George may as well have been wearing a blanket. Sapnap was sitting next to him, with one arm loosely slung behind George on the couch, somewhat on George’s shoulders. The two were arguing over which song from Hamilton was better.

Skeppy had never been a fan of musicals, but he did like some of the songs from Hamilton. But since both had resolved that his favorite song was lame and unneeded he kept quiet. They were just waiting for Halo to arrive. 

“Don’t you two have anything better to talk about than some dumb musical?” Dream asked jokingly from the kitchen. 

Both bickering boys made an offended gasp and Sapnap shook his head trying to sound disappointed, “How dare you! Insulting the _prestige_ of Hamilton?”

George also sounded offended, “I thought I knew you better than to insult Hamilton Dream!” 

Skeppy laughed and shook his head as the trio argued over their music choices. Finally a soft and gentle knock sounded from the front door, although apparently Skeppy was the only boy who heard it since nobody else seemed to react. He got up and opened the door to see Bad awkwardly shifting his feet in front of the door in the hall, he looked up and smiled seeing Skeppy. 

“Hey nerds!” He shouted over the arguing boys, “Halo is here!” 

“HALO!” Sapnap cheered as he hopped to his feet, musical taste forgotten as he pulled the little hybrid into a hug, “Now we can really get this party started!” 

George looked over confused, without Sapnap having lost his defense buddy he was being used as an armrest by the much taller Dream. But he gave a smile seeing Halo walk inside. “Hey Bad!” both he and Dream said in unison. 

Sapnap smirked, “Who wants to have some real fun now?” He got up and went over to the small fridge Dream had, who was rolling his eyes. 

“Dude can you say it any louder? Maybe call the council patrol and yell to them too?” Dream snorted teasing. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Skeppy looked between the two. 

Sapnap emerged from his fridge raid holding a bottle of beer, “Some real fun that we can’t have back in the dorms.” 

Halo frowned, “Sap! Underage drinking is wrong! You’re the youngest too!” 

Sapnap rolled his eyes laughing, “C’monnnnn. Besides who’s gonna know? Unless someone tells, nobody will know ~.” 

Skeppy was uncertain, but. . .he knew he wasn’t in a place to argue, he had once accidentally gotten drunk late one night within the first month or so after being kicked out. He had been desperate and another older boy had offered it to him, and he was dumb and got drunk. He barely remembered the scenario in all honesty. Just being really sick afterwards. 

Dream, who had probably bought the alcohol being the only one old enough to legally drink, shook his head, “Sap you puke on my floor and I’m never inviting you back.” 

“So you’re not telling me I can’t?” 

“I’m telling you don’t be an idiot.” Dream corrected chuckling. 

Sapnap pumped a fist in the air and laughed, “Yes!” 

Skeppy shook his head, smiling at his reckless buddy. Eventually they settled down, and while most everyone didn’t mind, Skeppy noted how the other hybrid refused to drink at all. He passed up everytime, and politely declined against having any. Though it didn’t seem to bother him that everyone else had some. 

They ate dinner together, and at this point both Skeppy and Sapnap were probably equally drunk, Skep was a lightweight, and either Sap was too, or he was sneaking more drinks than what everyone was seeing him have. Dream didn’t have much, and neither did George. From the three bottles Dream had bought two were now empty. 

* * *

Bad settled onto the couch with a flop as he sat back down for a movie that Dream had picked. It was some cheesy old disney movie that Dream claimed ‘was a classic’. Bad didn’t have a huge interest in the movie though, his mind distracted with concern over the two increasingly drunk teens who were sitting at the coffee table, attempting to play Uno. Key word _attempting_. Skeppy triumphantly set a card down and laughed. 

“UNO!” 

“Skep you still have a card.” Bad mumbled trying to stifle a laugh. 

Skep looked down at his hands and frowned as if confused how he did in fact, still have a card in them, “. . .dos?” He repeated softly raising an eyebrow. 

George came in sitting next to Dream on the sofa opposite Bad, “Dumbasses, just come sit for the movie!” 

“Language George!” Bad huffed tail thumping once on the couch as he rested his chin in his hand on the arm rest. 

Both Skeppy and Sapnap rolled their eyes as Sapnap sat on the chair next to the couch and Skeppy flopped down beside Bad on the cushion. Skeppy was wearing a simple t-shirt with a videogame logo on it, having hung up his black jacket at the door, and was wearing dark blue jeans. The other wasn’t trying to hide the diamonds around the others, which Skeppy was still clearly not used to since he would often shove his hands in his pockets, or tilt his head away sometimes. Bad liked that he was trusted with that. If he was being honest, he was a little jealous that Skep had started letting the others see the beautiful crystals that freckled his body. 

They were beautiful, and so special. When Skep had first started wearing just mid sleeve shirts and the rare t-shirt he had caught himself staring more than once. Though he would never admit it, his own mind refused to admit it even. Although he couldn’t deny the fact that his heart skipped a beat when Skep would casually wear shirts around the house now, and seemed calm enough around Bad to no longer try to hide them. Sometimes even showing off when new ones appeared on his wrists or cheeks. 

Skeppy leaned a bit on Halo and put his arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders casually, which quickly jerked him back to reality as he felt the other’s warm hand rest on his shoulder. Bad’s mind and heart were going a million miles a minute and all he could think of was Skeppy’s gentle weight against his side. 

_No, he’s drunk, this doesn’t mean anything_.

Bad scolded himself internally. The past month had been a lot of inner turmoil for him, before he finally concluded, and admitted to himself that. . .he wasn’t straight. He never had been, and never would be. It felt so deeply wrong, even though he knew nothing was wrong with it. He loved his friends who were queer! But. . .he felt like he would be being selfish if he told anyone. Or maybe they’d be upset with him since he had seemingly lied to them for so long. He had just let them believe he was straight, and had never corrected them. So now that he was starting to correct it in his own mind, he felt guilty thinking about correcting it with his friends. 

Bad shifted, thankful that the low light of the living room hid his blushing face, although it didn’t stop his tail curling a bit as he smiled. Skeppy was laying against him, head resting on Bad’s shoulder as he watched the movie intently, as if barely aware of just how flustered Bad was right next to him. Bad sat stiffly for much of the movie, afraid of disturbing Skeppy who looked so comfortable, his soft blue eyes lazily focused on the screen. Sap giggled softly to his right, where he was sitting in a chair. 

“Hey loosen up, not like he’s cuddling you.” He whispered softly, a drunken smile on the tanned boy's face. 

Bad flushed more, “I am relaxed! I just don’t want to bother him” he whispered back. 

Sap rolled his eyes, “Uh huh, sure ~. It’s totally not because your hot roommate is leaning on you and side hugging you while drunk.”. 

“Sapnap!” He hissed back a bit louder than he intended getting a _ssshhhh!_ From George who was sitting on Dream’s lap at the moment. 

Skeppy hummed softly along with the princess in the movie, his other hand slipping into Bad’s, holding it lightly, before looking up at Halo, a stupid grin on his face which just made Bad even more flustered. He squeaked softly and using his free hand covered his face looking away. Skeppy laughed softly beside him before resting his head back on Bad’s shoulder. 

He eventually slowly relaxed and glanced at the oven clock. They had been through a few movies at this point, and Skeppy had pulled his hand away shortly after taking it. Bad blinked as he saw the glowing green numbers that read 2:38 a.m. He shifted, and Skeppy gave a soft yawn next to him, stretching as he looked at the clock. Sapnap was dozing in his chair next to him, while Dream and George were still contentedly watching the movie. Skeppy leaned over and gently shook Dream’s shoulder to get his attention, to which he paused the movie, and Skep explained they should get back to their dorm due to the late hour. 

The hybrid pair made their way out, with Bad draping Skeppy’s jacket over his shoulders, knowing the taller boy probably wouldn’t want the whole world to see the gemstones he so meticulously hid away. Skeppy shrugged it on and yawned again wide, the light catching the small diamonds on his cheeks giving him an almost sparkling look. As the two made their way back home, which thankfully was only a few blocks away, Skeppy was leaning more and more on Halo, practically tripping over his own feet and swaying when he insisted on walking without help. 

Bad refused to let him walk without aid after twice he almost ran into _two_ separate light poles. 

Skeppy whined and protested the last block home, but never actually tried to pull away from Bad’s arm linked with his, and other hand supporting the taller boy. The two finally stumbled (more like Halo dragged him) into their dorm room. Halo led Skeppy to the bedroom, and then went and closed the door, clicking the little lock shut. As he stepped back inside their bedroom though Skeppy was still sitting on his bed like an expectant puppy waiting to be given instructions. 

“Skeppy! Get to bed! It’s nearly 3 a.m!” Bad scolded him lightly as he walked over to Skeppy. 

Said boy gingerly took Bad’s hand and held it, tight enough to show he meant it, but light enough that if he wanted he could easily pull away. 

“Halo.” He said softly, speech slightly slurring from a mix of sleepiness, and alcohol in his system. 

“Y. . yes . . yes Skep?” He stammered out, thankful that in the dark room his bright cheeks and stupid smile were hidden. 

_Stop, he's drunk._

_This is wrong._

Bad chided internally, and yet couldn’t bring himself to take his hand away. 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” He asked looking up at Halo pleadingly. 

“S. .skeppy. Y. . .you’re drunk, I don’t. . .I don’t want you to be upset in the morning.” 

Skeppy shook his head, “Please?” 

Bad was trying harder and harder to not give in, Skeppy was drunk. He knew he was drunk, and if he gave in he’d just be taking advantage of the other boy, and that was wrong of him. Besides, if anything in the morning there would certainly be an awkward conversation, and he couldn’t ruin their friendship just because his stupid heart wanted to say yes to cuddles with his crush. 

He chewed his lip, “I. . .Skeppy, this is wrong. You’re drunk. . .and I can’t take advantage of that.” 

“Halo?” Skeppy said softly getting to his feet, still holding the other’s hands, he looked down softly, and Bad melted beneath his warm gaze. 

His throat clenched around his next words, making them sound squeaky and quiet, “Yeah?” 

Skeppy paused a moment, seeming to contemplate his words, “I want cuddles.” 

Bad shook his head, shaking away the fuzzy warm cobwebs, “No Skeppy. Please, this is already so hard for me, I. . .I’m going to sleep in the living room.” 

He pulled his hands away, and Skeppy whined softly, reaching out to hold Bad’s shoulder, it broke his heart, but this was wrong. Skeppy would be furious if he woke up cuddling with Bad. He’d be confused and want an explanation, he’d have to out himself, and he just wasn’t ready for that. He couldn’t put that on Skeppy. 

Besides, basing on that song, as much as he wanted it to be about him, for him, he knew it wasn’t. He had seen how close he and another friend were. He had heard the love in his voice, and never once had it seemed directed at Bad. Skeppy may even be upset that in his drunken state he tried to move on another boy, especially another boy who he thought was straight. 

A few tears stung his eyes, which were glowing a pale white with his emotions, “skeppy please, don’t do this to me. Don’t do something you’re going to regret.” He begged, pulling away hiding his face as he left. “Good night Skeppy.” 

Closing the bedroom door behind him he laid on the couch, curling into himself and tucking his tail close. His heart was in pieces, and he wasn’t sure if he had the stitches to put it back together again. He was cuddled with a pillow in his arms, and face buried in it when he heard soft footsteps. 

Skeppy was leaning heavily on the hallway entry wall, as he looked at Bad. He looked so heartbroken it hurt Bad too. 

“Please Halo?” His voice was so delicate, “I need you.” 

His walls cracked as he uncurled from his fetal position on the couch, “Skep I told you no.” 

Skeppy walked forward, and after a few steps, his knee gave way, and he fell. Bad was up in an instant as he caught Skeppy in his arms, just barely managing to prevent him from breaking his nose on the floor. Skeppy clung to his arms, and shakily got his feet back under him, and laughed softly. His voice rough with exhaustion and from being drunk. 

“Looks like I fell for you twice.” He slurred leaning on Bad. 

“Wh-what?” 

He looked up at Bad, a dorky grin on his face, “You. I like you, like. . .like like you, like you.” 

Bad flushed, he wasn’t sure if he had fallen asleep and this was a dream. He hoped it wasn’t, but he also knew it was probably too good to be true. 

“Now can I have snuggles?” 

Halo smiled a little laughing, “I. . I guess yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made an alternate ending to this lmao. The other one was a lot shorter, but also much more sappy. If you guys want to see it maybe I'll post it before this next chapter. Lemme know (tho it still won't be cannon)
> 
> And can you tell I've listened to a lot of Cavetown and the Oh Hellos making this? XD


	7. Dude. . . You're Drunk (alt ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version isn't canon still but here y'all go

Halo.” He said softly, speech slightly slurring from a mix of sleepiness, and alcohol in his system. 

“Y. . yes . . yes Skep?” He stammered out, thankful that in the dark room his bright cheeks and stupid smile were hidden.

_Stop, he's drunk. This is wrong._

Bad chided internally, and yet couldn’t bring himself to take his hand away.

Skeppy cupped the other’s face gingerly, his hands warm as he held him, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Bad’s, “I. . .I won’t be mad. . . b‘cuz. . .”

He paused pulling away briefly as he smiled at Halo, before leaning down again, gently tilting Bad’s head up. What happened next made the boy’s eyes widen in pure shock, and his lungs freeze in his chest as Skeppy kissed him. It was so featherlight, barely a ghost of a kiss. 

“I love you.” 

Bad choked, _did he really mean it?_ As the two parted he was still staring so wide eyed he may as well have been an owl. He gaped, every word and thought melting away into nothingness. His tail curled in delight though and his heart fluttered. 

“Breathe.” Skeppy said softly, and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, “Now can we cuddle?” 

It sounded so ridiculous, and Bad wordlessly nodded, a bright goofy smile plastered on his face that he didn’t think would ever leave. Skeppy grabbed some simple sleep clothes, stumbling and collapsing into Bad’s bed shortly after. Halo was a bit more careful, his whole body vibrating with warmth, and his hands shaking slightly. 

_Will he still love me when the sun comes up?_

_Does it matter right now?_

He got into a comfy shirt and shorts, crawling into bed next to Skeppy, pulling the blanket up. Skep rolled over so he was Bad and opened his arms, Bad getting the hint snuggled into him. Resting his head against the taller’s chest, as his arms closed around him. He listened to Skeppy’s breathing even out and slow, he listened to the gentle thumping of his heart, which greatly contrasted Bad’s own which seemed to be in a race for fastest heartbeat. At the moment though, it didn’t matter in the morning. Because right now he was safe, he was warm, and happy. 

He was in the arms of someone who truly loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after a really sweet/sappy message from my crush (maybe we're more? Idk) and so it's extra gay and sappy


	8. Did You Really Mean It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you feel the way I do, right now?  
> I wish we would just give up,  
> 'Cause the best part is falling.  
> Calling anything but love.  
> And I will make sure to keep my distance,  
> Say I love you when you're not listening,  
> How long, can we keep this up, up, up?
> 
> Mild Content Warning: language, blood, dirty joke by Sapnap

Skeppy yawned as he began to stir, golden sun beams pouring into their bedroom, giving a warm glow to the early Monday morning. He moved to sit up, but as soon as he shifted he became hyper aware of a weight on his arm. He opened his eyes, only for his face to flush immediately red with the sight before him. 

The smaller Halo was curled against him, back pressed against Skeppy's chest, and was cuddling his other arm that he wasn't laying on. His tail tip twitched every now and then. He was cuddling against Halo.

_ He was snuggling his crush _ . **_HE WAS SNUGGLING HIS CRUSH RED ALERT_**

_ What the hell happened last night?? _

His head was pounding with a hangover, and regret. His memory became fuzzy once he and Sapnap had started drinking. He faintly remembered uno cards, and a Disney movie? Everything seemed a little hazy, and he was regretting drinking on a school night. He was grasping at straws of memories from last night. 

_ Why is Bad here? Why am  _ **_I_ ** _ in his bed? _

He gingerly peeled himself away from the sleeping hybrid, his fingers were tingling slightly from being pinned beneath the other boy for so long. He was slow and careful not to wake him. He had combat training this morning and his mentor Philza might just chew him out for being late for the hundredth time. He had a habit of being tardy to most classes.

Once he successfully had gotten out of bed without waking Bad. Now came trying to piece together what happened while getting ready. He was getting dressed when he started to remember walking home with Bad. He remembered almost hitting a lamp post, perhaps more than once. 

_ How much did I drink? _

Probably too much. Had he confessed to Halo? And in turn, the little hybrid had felt so bad about turning him down, that he had decided to try and comfort him and just accidentally fell asleep? He didn't know, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Even if logically he _ should _ be discussing it with Bad. He had probably just thrown a massive wrench into their friendship if he had confessed. He wasn't sure. But why else would Bad try and comfort him? Why else would he have woken up holding him in his arms? Surely not because Bad actually liked him right?

He slipped on a light blue sweater, some black jeans, a beanie, and gloves. Other than the small stones on his cheek, none were visible once he was dressed. He was about to head out when a soft sleepy voice stopped him. Halo's sweet voice was deeper and slowed with him waking up.

"Skep?" Halo sat up half way in bed, rubbing his eyes with a large yawn. He could see the boy's little fangs with it, "Where ya goin'?" 

He paused, even if it meant he'd be late, Bad deserved an apology right? What kind of question was that, of course he did.

"Oh… Just um, I've got combat this morning heh." He looked back at the other who was stretching, "Look Halo… about last night, I'm - I'm _really_ sorry."

He tilted his head like a confused pup, "What? Why?" 

If he didn't know better he'd almost think Bad sounded disappointed, "I … I don't really remember much, but if I said some things, and made you uncomfortable. I'm extremely sorry. I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have said anything really."

Bad gave him a soft look, padding over and hugging Skeppy, "It's ok. How about we talk after lunch okay?"

"Okay." He nodded, swallowing thickly, both grateful for the time and also hating it. 

Classes seemed to pass by in a blur, between his slowly fading hangover, and anxiety over talking to Bad and confronting his feelings in the open. His mind was distracted and as he jogged into his class with his music teacher another boy spoke up.

"Dude you look like shit, do you like. . do you like need some coffee or something?"

It was Tommy, another boy who was several years younger than him. The boy had mismatched blue and orange eyes, and blond hair that fell in his face a lot. He was sitting backwards on a piano bench. His best friend (who was always with him, Skeppy didn't think the two were ever apart) was sitting next to him playing said piano.

"Yeah thanks." He grumbled, grabbing his chair and settling into it as he started tuning his guitar. "Very observant Tommy. Want a gold star?"

He didn't know Tommy super well, but he had spoken and gotten to know him a bit. They were classmate friends, who would talk during classes and that was about it. Tommy simply shrugged. Usually they would banter back and forth but it was always light hearted and never meant to hurt at the end of the day.

"Yeah well Sapnap told me you two got real drunk last night." He smirked, keeping his voice quiet so the teacher wouldn't hear him.

Skeppy blushed a little, and kept his eyes on his instrument, "He did?"

"Yeah, said you were practically being dragged out by your boyfriend." 

"He isn't my boyfriend." He snapped back perhaps a bit too quickly. 

He hadn't meant to snap, but his nerves were shot, and he was already on edge. Plus he wasn't in the mood for teasing like this in the moment. The pure guilt of probably having dragged Bad into worry over his friend, and feeling bad for him since he couldn't return his feelings. He just was at his wits end.

Tommy winced, "Touchy much dude?"

Skeppy only glared at him. His blue eyes colder than ice

"Yeesh, who pissed you off this morning? I thought you were cool Skep."

"I. . I'm sorry, just on edge right now."

"Hah, I would be too if my combat teacher was a council member and I knew I had gotten blackout drunk underage drinking the night before. Oh _and_ my history teacher."

"Shut up!" Skeppy hissed angry. 

Tommy grinned, "They don't know do they? I bet if they did you'd be suspended for a week!"

Skeppy growled softly, and slung his guitar over his shoulder. He was done, and wasn't willing to deal with Tommy's attempted banter in the moment. Sure most days he'd be able to tease right back for fun banter, but not today. He set the instrument into the storage closet of the classroom before storming out. Perhaps going to lunch would help ease his nerves, after all today Dream, George, and Sap were going to be busy testing, so maybe that would give him and Halo a chance to talk things out, and have more time afterwards since they both had an overlapping free period.

He pushed open the door to the small lunch room, and kept his head down. He was making his way over to their usual spot when he looked up and bristled.

Bad was being lifted up in the air by a much larger boy, with two others behind him. They were shouting at Bad, and it took him a moment to realize what they were saying, because they weren't speaking English.

"∴⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ'ᓭ ||𝙹⚍∷ ᓵ𝙹リ⎓╎↸ᒷリᓵᒷ リ𝙹∴ ꖎ╎ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ꖎᒷ ↸ᒷᒲ𝙹リ ʖ𝙹||?" The boy snickered.

He had white hair, and tanned skin, a big indicator of a Watcher. If the galactic hadn't already given him away, only Watchers and Hybrids naturally spoke the language, Admins could become fluent, but it wasn't their first language. Skeppy hated the term 'demon boy's it made his blood boil since he knew just how sensitive Halo was to religious talk. The boy turned and shoved Bad against a wall, smacking his face into it with a yelp of pain.

That made Skeppy furious, and he stomped forward.

"Hey asshole! Pick on someone your own size!" He snarled, shouting at the bully.

The boy turned to face him, releasing Bad, who crumpled to the ground in a heap, blood trickling from his nose. The bully grinned.

"∴ᒷꖎꖎ ∴ᒷꖎꖎ ∴ᒷꖎꖎ, ꖎ𝙹𝙹ꖌᓭ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ ꖎ╎ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ꖎᒷ ↸╎ᔑᒲ𝙹リ↸ᓭ ᓭ⍑𝙹∴ᒷ↸ ⚍!¡ ᔑ⎓ℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ ᔑꖎꖎ." He stepped towards Skeppy, "What're you going to do huh? You're just as pathetic and unneeded as the other disgrace. I bet you were an accident too."

He wasn't sure what came over him, but pure hatred certainly was part of it, and the stupid nickname, hearing it in a language that was always so sacred in his mind set him off. He swung his fist at Trent, and hit him square in the jaw. The boy stumbled back and growled, he could feel something warm on his knuckles now.

Blood trickled from the fresh wounds as the jagged diamonds shifted and sank back into his skin from the sharp points they were moments before.

"Trent! Are you okay?" One of his posse members stepped forward, which the boy, Trent, shoved him away.

"Oh now you've done it you little shit!" Trent growled and lunged, clawing at Skeppy.

He threw his arms up protectively, and a shriek of pain made his heart sink. He felt another faint thump against him, before the scent of copper hit him. Slowly he lowered his arms, his sweater sleeves now ruined and torn. Trent looked equally terrified, and furious. Blood dripped from his knuckles, and down his arm where he had presumably attempted to punch Skeppy, and the momentum had torn up his arm. He felt awful, knowing the jagged wounds would scar.

The protective spiked gems on his arms vanished as easily as they had appeared, their sharp edges rounding back out and shrinking to their usual tiny glimmering shapes on his arms. The thick armor fading away easily, as if it didn't exist at all.

"You're a fucking freak!" Trent hissed but was protectively holding his hands.

Both of his fellow goons had backed down, hands up in surrender, both staring in a mix of shock, disgust, and horror.

Skeppy hissed, as he lunged back at the leader. His fist balling, with instead of the larger spines from earlier, just tiny needles, he punched Trent again, "Go fuck yourself!" He spat back. He swung again but missed the second time.

Trent backed off with a cry of pain, blood trickling from his cheek where he had just been struck. Skep took the chance to kneel down next to a dazed and disoriented Halo. Who looked like he had several welts, and a bruise forming in one eye, as well as the blood from his nose. He handed Bad a piece of the now shredded shirt sleeve to block the flow.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked softly.

Bad reached out and took his hand, twinning their fingers together, "Y-yeah. . .I . . I am. Thank you but. . .Can… can we just go home?" He asked with a quiet sob.

Skep burned slightly from the hand holding, but nodded, helping the other to his feet, and supporting him on the way back. They both exchanged a few awkward glances and little to no words. 

Halo sat down on the sofa, with an ice pack to his face and tail curled closely around himself. His nose had stopped bleeding thankfully, but he was still remaining quiet. Eventually after a drawn out silence after making sure he didn't need anything else, Skeppy finally managed to speak up.

"Look, about last night and today at the lunch room--" 

"It's ok." Bad said with a tiny smile on his face. His little sharp canines made him look so cute. 

Skeppy sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, unable to meet the other boy’s eyes, "I… I don't remember what I said exactly, but just… I know you can't return those feelings and it's ok that you can't, I already accepted that and -"

"Skeppy -"

"Because I know you don't see me that way, and that you  _ can't _ even see me that way, since I know you don't swing like that, I mean you don’t swing at all. So I probably shouldn’t have said anything, and I didn’t want to originally.” 

"Skeppy!"

"And I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for probably making things awkward, and maybe just ruining our current friendship, and you can just forget I ever said anything since it is -"

"SKEPPY!!" 

He finally stopped rambling, his ears and face burning pink, and he looked up, barely able to meet the other boy's eyes. Halo gave him a gentle smile, and one again intertwined their fingers, scooting forwards a bit, so they were closer together. His soft green eyes paling with the gentle hint of magic as he took Skeppy’s hand lightly.

"Skep… I… I'm not straight." Halo said softly, squeezing his hand a bit. His voice wavered with what may have been sadness and fear. 

"Y… You.. You're not?" He stammered, heart pounding, was he dreaming? He hoped not.

Bad shook his head a little, his hair fluffed a bit around his short rounded horns, "N.. No. It's taken me a while to accept that, but I can now."

Skeppy paused, it felt like all the air was stolen from his lungs, and ground had been sucked away from him, and he was left without support as he sat their gaping like a fish. Halo scooted closer again, laying his head on Skeppy's shoulder. He sniffled softly, although whether out of guilt, sadness, or happiness he couldn’t tell.

"So it's ok. . . .with... with what happened last night." He finished softly, still holding hands.

Skeppy sat there listening to what he had just been told in shock. His mind was reeling from the knowledge he had just been given, and he returned the featherlight grasp in his hands, Bad’s little claws gently ghosting over his skin, ginger and delicate as the two sat there in silence. 

“Did you mean it?” Bad finally broke the tension. 

“What?” 

“Last night. . .You said you. . you had fallen for me twice.” He chuckled softly, a faint blue hue to his cheeks.

Skeppy gave his usual lopsided grin, his blue eyes sparkling, as he choked at his own awful drunk humor, “Y-yeah. . .I did. .. .lemme guess I actually fell?” 

Bad hummed softly and nodded in acknowledgement, pausing before speaking up again, “So. . .you. . .you do really like me?” 

Skeppy nodded, embarrassment burning at his face, “Like I said. ..it’s ok that you don’t like me back.” 

Halo shuffled sitting up next to him as he took Skeppy’s face and gently turned it to look him in the eyes, a smile on his face and a blush dusting his freckled cheeks, “Geppy, you muffin, I just told you I was gay.” He said softly as he held Skeppy's face. 

Skeppy stammered awkwardly, “Y-yeah I know. . .and. . .but. .that doesn’t. . .doesn’t, always mean, like mean you like me back.” 

Halo giggled softly, his tail lightly curling around Skeppy’s waist, his heart soared at the sweet sound “I  _ do _ like you back you silly muffin.” 

Skeppy squeaked in quiet surprise and he was left again wordless, his mouth opening and closing without any sound actually coming out. Although Halo wrapped his free arm around Skeppy, pulling him closer, so their noses brushed. 

“I love you Skeppy.” He said warmly, his eyes closed as he rested their heads together, his little horns lightly grazing Skeppy’s stray hair. 

He wasn’t sure what brave soul took over him in the next moment, because it most certainly was not his as he closed the gap between the two of them. Lips connecting like the final pieces to a puzzle and all its beauty and peace was finally evident. His eyes fluttered shut with Halo’s as he held the other tightly, one hand tangling in the shorter’s gray hair as Halo held him tightly back, one arm around his back, and the other hand cupping the back of his neck. He finally parted with the biggest stupidest grin plastered on his face that he didn’t think even his mother could take away from him. Halo giggled softly, his face just as flustered and warm as Skeppy’s, as he pulled away, brushing some hair from his eyes. His beautiful emerald eyes now crookedly framed by his dark glasses which were askew on his nose. Skeppy reached up adjusting them for him, sharing the quiet flustered laugh.

“I love you too Halo.” He beamed through giggles. 

He clasped his hands together behind Halo’s back as they sat there together like that for a long while. Despite the fresh bruise which he felt awful for, the little dark hybrid was still a sight. With the warm sun shining on his contented face, and his hair falling in messy strands, framing his blushing grin. He had a small idea, he was excellent in healing magic after all, and this would work. He cupped Bad’s cheek, which he leaned into with a soft purr, and Skep had to stop himself from blushing madly and breaking his focus.  A blue glow swirled around his fingers, shining like the gemstones on his hand, and the bruises began to fade. The red handprint faded back to his natural skin tone and Halo sighed softly, tension falling from his shoulders as his eyes fluttered open with a little bit of confusion. 

“Skeppy?” His brow furrowed, lifting his head up slightly, “What was that?” 

“I. . .I um. . .I should’ve asked but. . but I healed you.” He mumbled sheepishly looking away, his cheeks burning once again as the magic faded away. 

“No no, it’s ok, thank you.” Bad gave him a gentle smile as he sat up, pulling away a bit from his cupped hand. 

“Thank you skeppy.” 

Bad sat up, his eyes shining with warmth and care, pools of beautiful emeralds, gems that were more beautiful than any gemstone ever on his skin. Halo brushed a thumb over Skeppy’s cheek, gently running it over the little freckle like diamonds on them. 

“It wasn’t much . . .” he trailed off, a bit embarrassed but also happy from the praise. 

Bad shook his head, “No muffin.”

He hugged Skeppy tightly, holding him close for a minute, “Thank you for giving me the courage to be myself, to be . . .true to myself,” He said nuzzling against the taller hybrid. 

Skeppy grinned as he ran a hand through Bad’s hair lightly, “You were already so amazing, you didn’t need me for that.” 

Bad looked up and pulled him close, kissing his nose, “Yes I did, and don’t you deny it.” He said giggling softly. 

The two remained like that for several long minutes, before Skeppy’s communicator buzzed with a message from Sapnap. He reluctantly disentangled himself from their cuddle hug as he got up and walked over to his dresser. His heart was still fluttering in his chest, and his skin felt like it was on fire as he picked it up, still with the same goofy grin. 

_ Hey Skep ur late for Soot’s history class again lol _

_ Yeah I knw hes gonna kill me _

_ Lmao, yee he will, gonna have ur head on a stck _

_ Where r u?  _

_ My dorm. Halo was getting bullied _

_ :( _

_ Poor Bad :(  _

_ Was it trent again?  _

_ U know?  _

_ Yeah him. Punched him square in his dmb face _

_ moyther fucked never saw it comin _

_ KARMA BITCH _

_ Fr tho _

_ Better get yur ass over here if u dont wanna b doin maps all day lol _

_ On my way _

Skeppy hurriedly combed his hair over again, and did his best to calm down his nerves and blushing face. Halo hugged him goodbye with a soft protest of Skeppy having to leave in what had been such a nice moment. He promised Bad he would be back after class as soon as he could, and darted out the door. 

He stumbled into the classroom, with a few other apprentices littered about, all who turned their attention to Skeppy as he threw open the old iron door with a loud creak. A couple kids snickered as their mentor stood by his desk, arms and wings folded behind him with a very disappointed look and he shook his head. 

Skeppy straightened swallowing a bit, “Mr. Soot! Sorry I’m late!” 

Wilbur Soot, a highly prestigious member of the Watcher and Admin co-council frowned as he looked Skeppy over, his round glasses and beanie softened the look of the otherwise very mature, and rough looking man. His dark soot feathers for his name sake were smoothed over behind him as his wings twitched slightly. He wasn’t a harsh mentor, far from it, in fact he was probably one of the most patient with Skeppy that he had ever had, even in the school here. But, of course every teacher has their limits with a consistently late student. 

“I hope you have a good excuse this time Mr. Zackary.” He huffed, leaning back on his desk. 

He winced slightly at the use of his middle name, Mr. Soot had told them he didn’t like the formality of last names, and would use their middle ones instead in serious situations. He hated it personally, so few people even knew of it, and yet here Wilbur was calmly calling him Zak instead of Skeppy. 

“Probably getting laid,” Sapnap snickered quietly, and Skeppy shot him a glare. 

“M. . my friend was confronted by a bully during lunch hour sir. He had a scuffle, and I was helping him with his wounds.” 

“We have a nurse for that Zak.” Wilbur pushed his glasses up looking at Skeppy. “I don’t see why that made you late.” 

Sap mumbled something else, which sent the few students he was sitting next to giggling, and Skeppy gave him another dagger sharp glare. Mr. Soot clapped his hands together and he sighed. 

“Well as much as I hate to punish you, you know the rules. Six tardies in a row. . “ He looked expectantly at the younger student

“And I have to make a presentation on our current unit.” He finished looking down and mumbling. 

Soot nodded, “And who can tell me what we’ve been covering?” 

A young boy from the back of class raised his hand excitedly, he faintly recognized him as one of the members on the guard team with Dream, he thought his name was Techno Bay? Something like that. His pasty pale skin signature of that of a Watcher. 

“Yes Mr. Blade?” 

“We’re covering the first server crash documented by watchers! Evo.” 

“Very good. Skeppy please take your seat and take notes, I want that presentation by Friday young man.” 

Skeppy sheepishly made his way back to his seat, just to the left of Sapnap who leaned over and whispered once Mr. Soot began his lesson. 

“So what really happened?” He said with a devious smirk on his face, “Dude you were so drunk last night, and Halo was so flustered this morning at combat lessons.”

Skeppy blushed a little, “Nothing happened!” 

“Did’ya make out?” Sapnap pushed with a shit eating grin. 

“No!” Skeppy shot back pulling his hoodie collar up and over his nose, “Nothing happened okay?”

Sap paused a little, “S. ..sorry, just Bad was talking and he seemed really happy this morning. . .he um. . .has he told you yet?” 

Skep glanced over at Sapnap who had faltered a little from his previous cocky attitude, “Told me. . .he’s. . .gay?” He asked hesitantly. 

Sap nodded, “I feel bad for him, he sounded so upset and he hugged me when I wasn’t mad at him.” 

“He had a rough upbringing.” 

Sapnap nodded, “I know.”

Skeppy felt slightly jealous that Bad had confided in others, but it made sense, the two of them had been friends for several years before Skeppy came along. Yet, he still felt a twinge of jealousy, and he tried to push it away. Bad had friends, and close friends, not like Bad was crushing on Sapnap clearly. 

“Armstrong, Ahmed, would you like to share with the class?” Wilbur had turned back around and was facing the two, the class shared a few whispered giggles and Skeppy sat up.

“N-no sir.” 

“Then please keep your voice off you two.” 

Skeppy and Sapnap nodded and went back to their work mostly, before Sapnap spoke again. 

“Pssst” he whispered. 

Skeppy tried to ignore him

“Skep” Sapnap asked again, “skeppy!  _ Skeppyskeppy skeppy!” _

A quiet huff at his side made him think the other boy had given up before another quiet whisper made him jolt upright.

“Diamonds” 

Skeppy gave an involuntary snarl at Sapnap and several heads turned to Skeppy as the low threatening sound escaped him. The subject to his sudden anger flinched putting his hands up in surrender. 

“ **MR. ZACHARY AHMED** ” Wilbur barked, “Do I need to send you out!?” 

Skeppy swallowed thickly, “No Mr. Soot.” 

“Then perhaps a seating change is in arrangement if you cannot keep your voice down and temper to yourself.” 

“No! I mean -” He kept his head down at the scorning, “Please I’ll keep quiet.” 

“This is your last warning.” He said coldly as he slowly returned to his lesson. 

Sapnap was staring down at a blank page that was probably supposed to be his notes, his hands shaking slightly, and guilt bubbled in his throat. 

“I. . .sorry.” He mumbled quietly. 

Sapnap glanced sideways and shrugged, “Its fine. I shouldn’t have called you that.” 

Skeppy nodded a bit, “what did you want to ask me?”

Sapnap paused, seeming to think over his words so as to not upset his friend again, “I was just wondering if. . .you two y’know confessed?” 

Skeppy’s face heated up again, “Wh-. . .how did you . . ?” 

Sapnap seemed to relax a bit and smiled, rolling his eyes, “dude you were so obvious. You stare at him with these big moony eyes all the time, and you always blush when he compliments you, and get all flustered when I would jokingly call you two boyfriends. Like. . you may as well had a post it note on your forehead.” 

Skeppy smiled a little, still blushing as he chuckled, “Ok ok fair enough.”

“Great now I get upgraded from third wheel to fifth wheel.” He joked. 

“Hey that’s not true!” 

“Dude, Dream and George are so gay for each other, and you are clearly  _ very _ gay for Bad.” Sap smiled laughing. 

Skeppy stammered, “I. . .am. .not, ok maybe a little.” 

Sapnap nodded laughing as he turned his attention boredly back to the lesson at hand. He honestly wasn’t paying attention, and he guessed Sap wasn’t either. His mind was still distracted and elsewhere. Constantly replaying what had happened during lunch hour in his mind’s eye. It made his heart fluttered and his stomach do knots. Would the two of them be more now? They hadn’t even been on a date together. . .should he offer a date?  _ What if he rejects my date? _ He mentally slapped himself,  _ he literally told you he loved you and kissed you. He won’t turn it down. . . .yeah but what if?  _

He went back and forth in his mind for a bit before finally settling on at least trying to gather the courage to ask Bad out. For real, on an actual date with his best friend, roommate, and now . . .perhaps more?

As the ringing of the metallic bells clanged out like church chimes dismissing class, Skeppy booked it back to his dorm room, racing against his anxiety to the room before it could convince him this was a horrible idea. He threw open the door seeing Bad lazily reading through a magazine, his tail flicking idly every now and again. 

“BAD!” He shouted as he threw open the door, trying to catch his breath with another big grin. 

“Will you go on a date with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally 4.3k words, and I loved writing every minute of this haha.   
> Also???? This fic is almost at 1.5k hits and already crossed 150 kudos?? TYSM ahhhh I love all of you guys, I love your comments, and I love seeing others love this! 
> 
> Some clarification: No last chapter (obv) was not the last, there are still going to be a couple more. Although I really enjoy this ship, so maybe I'll make a second book in this series and just do oneshots and drabbles of them based on what I wanna do or if you guys have any suggestions? Lemme know if you guys want that. It would have scenarios of like otp prompts and such either before or after confession. 
> 
> anyways I love you guys!! <3 sorry for long Author note down here lol


	9. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I got a taste  
> I'm gonna hallucinate  
> I think that I am tripping off your love  
> I started playing your games  
> You got me in a checkmate

He was panting as he stood on the doorway, his heart pounding with anxiety and from his mad dash back to his room. He had won the race initially back from his anxiety, but could he keep ahead now?

"Bad! Do you want to go on a date with me?"

He had a big dumb grin on his face as he looked at the shorter hybrid, who slowly sat up, his cheeks suddenly becoming lightly dusted with blue, and he covered his mouth looking away. Although not before he saw the small grin forming on the boy's face. Skeppy stood up straighter from his lean on the doorway, and brushed some dark hair from his face. He waited patiently, yet feeling antsy for an answer.

"A...a date?" He asked sheepishly, not wanting to look at the diamond boy.

He nodded, "If you want?"

He raised the magazine to his face, trying to hide the smile, and soft giggle that escaped him, however his tail betrayed him as it thumped happily on the couch. Bad swatted at it with one hand, his face burning with a blush, which he was trying to hide as well.

Skeppy paused, he wanted to wait for an answer, but he was also bouncing on his heels, hoping to get a yes. He chewed his lip impatiently.

"Where would we go?" Bad finally asked quietly. “On. . .on a date?”

He beamed, "Wherever you want! We could go to the park, or to the movies, or to the mall. We could go somewhere like a museum too."

Bad looked up, his green eyes full of the smile that was on his face, his tail wagged again like a traitor, thumping loudly on the cushion next to him. "That sounds awesome!" He slowly lowered the magazine he was using to hide his face, "When can we go?"

Skeppy paused, he hadn't really thought this out, honestly not expecting to get this far in the first place, he tapped his chin thinking, perhaps he was plankton from that cartoon in this moment. "This Saturday?"

"So it's a date then?"

Skeppy grinned and nodded, "So it is." He had to stop himself from clapping his hands together excitedly. 

The next few days felt like they moved in slow motion. He wanted to be by Halo's side at any moment he could, he wanted to shower him in affection now that he knew that he could, to hug him and kiss him, and compliment him at every turn. Much like Sappho in all her poems, he wanted to give everything to make Halo happy. Of course, this isn't always possible, and he also respected Bad's privacy, and his choice to keep the relationship private. Which was slowly driving him insane holding back even around their friends. 

Skeppy had a harder time than Bad hiding their relationship if he was being honest. Although Sap knew, he had also agreed to keep it quiet. Their tight knit friends were all close and understanding. But the group as a whole, which consisted of about eight or nine students, Bad had wanted to keep things under wraps. So that's exactly what he tried to do, well tried the best he could. But when he hoped the others weren’t looking he would take Bad’s hand or casually wrap an arm around the shorter boy. Little ways of showing his affection. 

It was Friday, and the lunch hour bell rang. Skeppy pelted out of his magics class and to the cafeteria to meet up with his friends. He had worked on creating a perfect plan for their date tomorrow, and he was giddy with excitement, he was proud of himself for planning it. He came into the lunch room practically high on emotions, affection, and love as he sat down in his usual seat. George and Dream for once weren't sitting next to each other, instead George was by Bad, with Sap and a gap between the two boys. Skeppy settled into his seat and shot a glance at Sap who shrugged simply. Bad was sitting and drawing in his sketchpad something simple. The little round table was a bit more spaced between them in their seating for once, but Skeppy used that to sit closer to Bad than he normally would, and peaked at the paper under Bad’s hand. It was still a rough sketch but Skeppy recognized it as the two subjects of it kissing. He smiled softly to himself as he turned his attention back to the table. The conversation was light, and George seemed moody so topics never got very in depth or entertaining. Finally the bell chimed again dismissing them for their next period.

Bad got up, and Skeppy fell in step beside him, easily matching his pace. He was tempted to try and hold his hand, but a small glance and seeing Dream catching up with them stopped him. Dream put his hands in his pockets as he walked on the other side of the hybrid. One hand casually slung around Halo.

"Hey I missed class yesterday, can I borrow some notes Skeppy?" Dream looked at him hopefully, a small smile on his face. 

"Yeah sure dude, but I've gotta warn you my handwriting is shit." He laughed jokingly.

"Language!" Bad huffed lightly punching his arm, but he grinned laughing with Dream.

"Bad, you're way too cute some days. I love it. . . Anyways! Thanks dude, you're a lifesaver, seriously, I'll see you in class after Mr. Soot!" He waved before jogging off, his wings tucked close behind him as he very ungracefully dodged other students in the halls.

As soon as Dream vanished around a corner, he let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. A bit of jealousy rose in him at Dream having called Bad cute. Sure it probably didn't actually mean anything, and yet he still felt that twinge of possessiveness rise in him. Dream was a good looking guy, and was fairly popular, especially being on the guards team. The guy could easily catch any guy, gal, or other’s eye. 

Keeping their relationship under the radar, private from even Dream, and George annoyed him. He respected Bad's choice and would never go behind his back or do anything to betray that trust, but still it was hard when all he wanted to do was hold his hand and tell him he loved the shorter boy until he had no more words to describe his feelings. He wanted to hold him and kiss him and proclaim from the rooftops that Bad was his.

Bad smiled up at him, "That was nice of you to share notes."

"Yeah," he shrugged, a bit of a bitter tone edged his voice as he thought about all the times Dream and Sapnap had play-flirted with Bad and each other. 

He wasn't normally the jealous type, and yet still he wished others knew Bad was taken. Then again did he have that right? Had they ever even officially declared one another as in a relationship? As a boyfriend?

"Is something bothering you Gep?" Halo asked softly at his side. Always able to read him like a book.

"Uh… just… thinking." He muttered, "Hey Bad, I was just wondering, I know we are keeping this hush hush and all but. . ."

"Yes?"

"Are we boyfriends?" It was like a bandaid he would have to just rip it off.

Bad paused for a moment, smiling a little, "Yeah I guess we are." 

Skeppy smiled a little at the answer, and subtly slipped his hand into Bad's. Who then ran a thumb in light circles over the small diamonds on the back of his hand. It was a nice feeling, it was comforting, and oddly relaxing. Perhaps it was the contact, or specifically the subject of the contact, but it made him calm a little. They turned a corner, the hall was almost entirely empty, save for the two of them and a student sitting outside a closed classroom with their nose in a book, and pearl white wings tucked behind him.

Skep had a brave, and yet probably stupid idea as he stopped outside of Mr. Soot's classroom. He pulled the shorter boy close who gave a squeak of alarm. 

"S-skeppy??" He whisper-yelled at him, stepping back slightly before being pulled in, a quiet squeak escaping him. 

Skeppy held him close in a hug, resting their foreheads together as he listened to the sudden slightly anxious and flustered breathing of Bad. He closed his eyes as he just held the other for a moment, before sighing. He wanted this to last forever, just standing together, like nothing could come and take them apart.

"Just… give me a minute." 

"O-oh.. Ok?" The little hybrid sounded confused, but he wasn't pulling away.

He felt like he needed to prove that Bad was _his_ boyfriend, like this was real, prove to himself, and the world. So he leaned forward and kissed the dark hybrid. Bad smelled like warm sweet sugary bread, and vanilla. He loved the scent of the other hybrid as he just took it in, the two remaining like that for several moments before he finally pulled away, nuzzling him. Halo’s eyes fluttered shut briefly and as he pulled away he rest his head against the crook of Skeppy’s neck.

"What was that for?" Halo sounded genuinely confused and flustered as he mumbled against Skep's shoulder, eyes closed as he leaned against the taller hybrid. Though his tail wagged a bit behind him.

"Because… I love you." He answered with a warm rumble. 

Another soft chirp from the boy below him and a giggle, "You do?"

"Of course I do, and I'll say it until I can't. And them I’ll learn sign and write and sign it until my hands don’t work.”

Bad grinned up at him laughing softly, "I'm swooning where I stand."

His voice was teasing, and it made his heart flutter in his chest hearing him. He shared a soft laugh with him. Both boys stayed there, just holding one another for several minutes before Bad took his hand and squeezed it lightly. Skeppy used his free hand to brush some hair from Bad’s face, a warm grin on him. 

“Class starts soon.” Halo mumbled softly, not wanting to pull away, but he also wasn’t willing to expose this side of him to others just yet. 

Skeppy sighed softly, lowering his hand and separating the two of them reluctantly. Bad gave a half smile that pulled at the corner of his mouth, and his little fangs peaked through. 

“See ya later.” He nodded, as he turned and began walking towards his own class. 

He felt a little disappointed that Halo had to go, he would be more than happy to just hold the smaller boy for hours, taking in his warmth, his peaceful presence, and his gentle touch and voice, and his sweet scent. His face betrayed him as he watched the other go, as his cheeks burned a light pink. A few moments after Halo’s tail vanished around the corner the bell chimed out again, indicating the first bell to the start of class. Wilbur opened the classroom door and gave a look to Skeppy, and gave an approving nod. A cheeky smile on his face as he opened the door and stood by the entry. 

“Glad to see you’re on time today Skeppy.” He nodded, pushing his glasses up, and wings folding behind him. 

_Had he just seen me kiss Halo?!_ Skeppy did his best to keep his composure, and smiled, “Yessir! I have the presentation as well, I sent it through to your communicator.” 

Mr. Soot nodded, “Thanks Skeppy, I’m glad you're trying to put effort into this class. You’re a smart young man, and you have a lot of potential. I’d hate for you to throw it away.” 

“Of course not sir, thank you.” He was a bit confused as he stepped into the classroom, he was the first student there (for once), and he settled into his seat as his mentor remained at the door, and gave him a glance. 

“Halo is a good kid too y’know.” Wilbur said idly and calmly. 

Skeppy gave a small sound that probably could be described as a flustered squeak, as he covered his face. _He definitely saw me kiss Halo_. “I-I know sir.” He swallowed another squeak as he spoke, trying to play it off cooly. 

Wilbur gave a soft laugh, “I hope you can both make it together.” He nodded his wings raising a bit like one would puff out their chest. “You both deserve it.”

He buried his face in his blue hoodie as he looked away from his professor, and just tried to bury the warmth in his stomach that made his heart flutter happily as he thought about a future with the shorter little hybrid. His thoughts were interrupted by someone flopping down in their seat next to him as Sapnap arrived giving him a quizzical look, the other set his bag down next to him and grabbed his notebook. 

“You’re never here before me, did I fall asleep? Is this a dream?” Sap teased with a laugh. 

Skeppy gave him a playful glare as he pushed the other, “Yeah and you’re drooling in your mashed potatoes now. Bet Dream can use this for blackmail.” 

The two fell into a fit of laughter as Sap shook his head, “Nah he’s got enough dirt on me, and me on him. He tries anything and I’ll throw hands.” As if to demonstrate his point he put his hands up into fists and swiveled in his seat throwing a punch in the air in front of him.

“I’m shaking in my baby seal leather boots!” Skeppy grinned as he watched the other. 

Sapnap snorted, shaking his head, “You’re a dork.” 

Skeppy playfully punched him, “takes one to know one.” 

The two went back and forth bickering with one another for a few more minutes as more apprentices filed in and took their seats. Finally the late bell chimed, and they trailed off from their current conversation as their teacher began. 

“Hello everyone, I hope you’re all well this afternoon.” Wilbur clasped his hands behind him as he gave a warm smile around the classroom. 

A few mumbled replies clambered over the students as he waited, before continuing. “I know this weekend is right before many of the guards assessments begin. Because of this, I will not be assigning any new work, as I know several of you are also preparing for The Day Of Wings.” 

He gave a smile as students seemed to relax and Wilbur nodded, “So today will be a free day, I will be at my desk, but I have a phone call coming up in about 45 minutes, all I ask is that those of you who are behind stay on task, and you keep your voices respectful of others who are working.”

Sapnap pumped a fist into the air, and grinned as he looked at Skeppy with the announcement. A few happy chatters flew around the classroom as Mr. Soot settled back into his seat. Skeppy and Sapnap debated over whether or not Megamind was a good movie for a bit, with Sap insisting it was better than anything other franchises had made of a ‘superman’ character. Skeppy disagreed, and thought it was only good because it didn’t follow your normal bad guy tropes. Their silly debate was cut short by the professor though.

“Skeppy.” Wilbur called from the front of the room, making eye contact, and gestured for the hybrid to come to him. 

Hesitantly and reluctantly he stood up as he made his way over and stood across from Wilbur at the birch wood desk, he had his communicator resting on his shoulder, “The office called, they’re asking for you to head there. To meet the principal.” 

A lump formed in his throat, he hadn’t done anything wrong had he? Wait. . .he had punched that douche Trent a few days ago back in the lunchroom, in the excitement of the week he had completely forgotten about the spat between him and the older boy. 

He winced a bit as Wilbur continued, “You can take your bags with you. I’ll excuse you from class, if you do come back afterward though the door is unlocked.”

“Thanks.” he mumbled, honestly being excused and not marked absent was the least of his worries as he trudged back to his desk. 

“Dude what did he want?” Sap looked up as Skeppy gathered his items. 

“Office wants me.” He huffed zipping closed the bag, “Probably because I punched Trent.” 

Sap just nodded and gave him a sympathetic look, “At the very least we’re all here to back you up okay?”

He just nodded numbly, it felt like everything had suddenly crashed down. He had been so swept up in making friends, real friends, he had actually believed he would make it in this school. He slung the bag over his shoulder, already becoming quietly resigned as he walked down the corridors towards the front desk. He had actually thought he had broken the cycle finally. He was finally going to make it and have a stable life, have friends. . .a boyfriend. And in a single phone call it was crumbling. He handed his slip to the secretary who gestured to the principal's office, where Trent was already sitting, he seemed to be blubbering. But as soon as the principal looked down at a file on the desk, he shot a smirk at Skeppy through the window. 

_Great just fucking great._

He walked in and plopped onto one of the well worn cushioned seats, glaring at Trent who had started his fake crying again. He had an ace bandage around the arm that had been torn open in their struggle. His lip curled, he was not going to let this bully take everything from him. He would _**not**_ start over again, he was not going to back down here. 

“Skeppy Z. Ahmed.” The principal looked up at him as he steepled his hands together on the stone desk, “I am Mr. Taken, thank you for coming, Trent here tells me you attacked him. I’d like to hear your side of this story before I doll punishment.” 

He swallowed, and squared his shoulders, why was Taken such a familiar last name?. “Sir it happened during lunch on Monday. I left class early and went to lunch, to meet up with my friends. Trent was pinning another student and harassing him. He was attacking BadBoy Halo. I stepped in and Trent turned on me.” 

Mr. Taken nodded, staring him down, his eyes a piercing steel gray like the brick of his table, and Skeppy continued, “He turned on me and it became self defense.” 

Trent cut in, “This freak attacked me! He tore up my arm, I needed to be transported, have stitches and a regen potion! Don’t you know how expensive that is?” 

Skeppy winced, as he turned, “You broke Halo’s nose! And you wouldn’t have been hurt if you hadn’t tried to punch me!” He snapped back. 

“Enough both of you.” He raised a hand, instantly demanding the attention of the room. “I’ve heard enough. Trent you have a track record of harassing hybrid students, and young admins. Skeppy, you don’t have a record in your favor either.” 

_Here it comes. ‘Dear Skeppy I’m sorry to tell you but, I’m afraid we can’t continue to have such an unstable student on our premises’_

He braced himself for a punishment, “However, Skeppy, I’ve seen great improvement with you and under this school. I’d hate to be the one to take that away from you. Plus my son and his friends seem rather attached to you.” Mr. Taken continued calmly.

_That’s why it was so familiar. Taken was Dream’s last name. Dream’s dad was the principal._

He swallowed thickly, “Th-thank you sir.” He lowered his head under the man’s scrutiny, “Trent, I’m afraid I’ve let this behavior slide for too long with too little punishments - “

“WHAT?!” Trent barked now fuming, his whole crocodile tears act dropped now that he wasn’t getting what he was wanting. 

The principal gave him a cold glare, and Trent shriveled under it, “Trent, three week home suspension. You will need to complete any assignments given during this period, and you are dismissed from the Day Of Wing’s assessment. Breaking another student's nose hardly is a mere infraction anymore.” 

The boy’s eyes widened with panic and fury, “That’s not fair! He could’ve killed me and I’m the one getting punished?!” 

Mr. Taken leveled his gaze with Trent, “Skeppy is not getting away without his own judgement, but you I have let slide for too long. I hope this teaches you and improves your problematic behavior. You are dismissed.” 

Trent slammed his hands down as he turned and stormed out of the office, mumbling obscenities under his breath in Galactic. Skeppy turned back to the principal, who held his gaze calmly. So maybe he would still be starting back in square one. . . .

“Mr. Ahmed” His voice was now softer and kinder as he looked at Skeppy, not the cold, no nonsense businessman tone it had been moments before. 

“I’ll pack my things sir.” He kept his head down, picking at the hem of his sweater sleeve. 

A warm hand rested on his shoulder, making him look up, “Mr. Ahmed, I am not expelling you.” 

_What?_

He couldn’t hide the disbelief in his face, every time previously his powers had acted up, even if it was in self defense, and someone was seriously wounded, he was back out on the streets faster than he could blink. The man seemed to notice his expression and nodded. 

“You’re a good kid, and I truly have seen that in you. I have seen your rough track record, as well as your personal documents.” Skeppy cringed a bit, as he spoke so kindly, “I am happy to have you here. I’ve seen exponential improvement in both your behavior, as well as Mr. Halo’s.” 

“Halo?” He looked up brow furrowing at Dream’s father. 

“Halo has struggled for many years, he is friends with my son, and his friends, but he has always been very shy. Since you’ve come around he seems to have opened up more. You both have built one another, and I see no reason in making either of you start again over something so simple as a bully encounter.” 

His throat felt tight, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “S. . .sir?” 

“Yes?” Mr. Taken settled relaxing in his seat as he clasped his hands on his desk. 

“Th. .thank you.” His voice trembled threatening to give away to the tears of joy that pricked at his eyes. 

He simply nodded, giving a tiny hint of a smile. “Don’t make me change my mind. Now shoo, head back to class, you’re dismissed Skeppy.” 

Skeppy smiled and nodded, shaking the other’s hand before quickly hurrying back out of the office. He felt elated as he made his way back to class and slipped back inside and into his seat. His hands were shaking and Sapnap raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t press. 

Instead the tanned boy started rambling about how annoying it was to learn brewery and how annoying it was that his teacher always made him memorize the latin and galactic to every plant. Skeppy smiled a little as they debated which one was more fun to make, fire res, or strength. It was nice to just have a simple conversation for the time. Before shifting to Sapnap telling him a story of some kid who had attempted to sneak a few ingredients out and instead set off an explosion in his desk, which led to the whole class being evacuated due to the sheer smell of the room. It was nice to have Sapnap just talk and guide the conversation, not pushing or asking what had happened. It was close to the end of the day, and Skeppy was relaxing back in his seat, tracing absent minded patterns in the diamonds along his skin. Finally Sapnap asked the bingo question. 

“With trent . . .what exactly happened?” 

He sighed sitting up as he rolled up his sleeves, “He hurt Bad, so I punched him.” 

He snorted, “So?” 

Skeppy glanced sideways at the other as he ran a thumb along his right hand, “So. . .I. . .really hurt him. He tried to hit me back, I broke a few of his fingers, and cut his arm when he tried.” 

Sap’s eyes widened a bit, “That’s awesome! . . .I mean like no it isn’t but at the same time how?” 

Skeppy looked back at his hand as he flexed the muscles summoning that same defensive magic over him. Once again the small rounded diamonds on his hand and arm changed and warped from small circles to plated armor and sharp spines. They shifted easily and fluidly with every motion as he moved his arm, and wiggled his fingers, showing the other boy, Sapnap gasped softly and hesitantly reached out a hand. 

“Can I touch them?” 

He just nodded sheepishly, he honestly hated this power. He had always tried to bury away his magic that could hurt someone. He had been on the receiving end of pain so much, he didn’t want to add anymore pain to the universe. Sap gently grazed his fingers along the plated and multifaceted armor on Skeppy’s arms. Before he gently tapped a thumb on one of the spines, before hissing and quickly retreating his hand, sucking on the finger. 

“Fuck those are sharp!” He said as he stopped and shook his hand out, a pin prick of blood was on the spine he had touched. 

He laughed a little, “You’re an idiot.” Skeppy shook his head as Sapnap shook his head. 

“You know me, curiosity killed the cat!” Sapnap grinned. 

“And satisfaction brought him back.” Skeppy finished the quote with him as the other nodded. 

The pair talked for a little while longer, mostly meaningless topics that were just to pass the time between now, and the bell rang. They were telling bad puns when an ironically perfectly timed dismissal bell rang out, and Skeppy rushed out the door, the diamonds shifting back to normal as he pulled his sleeve back down over the now rounded diamonds. He had a date to prepare


	10. Trust

Skeppy grinned to himself as he booked the tickets to the movie. It was some poor B grade scary movie that was being released for the month of February. He honestly could care less about a horror movie, but it would give him an excuse to cuddle Bad in the theatre, plus, it would hopefully be dim enough that even if he did become really flustered or scared nobody would be any wiser. He set his communicator down as he got the confirmation message and began to get dressed. It was noon, and a surprisingly warm February morning, the weak sun filtering in through the windows and giving their bedroom a bit of a golden glow. He smiled as he combed through his dark hair, his gems sparkling like - well diamonds in the sunlight. Bad had insisted on getting groceries for their dorm before their date tonight, so it gave him a bit of time to clean and surprise the other hybrid. 

He had spent the morning cleaning the dorm (which he barely did. Not that he was messy, but he rarely did it without Bad scolding him like a dad), and had even gone through and organized cupboards, and did all of the chores that were normally shared between the two of them. He smiled in the mirror, his darker skin made the diamonds stand out more as the light caught their shiny surfaces. Gingerly he touched a few on his cheek, pausing. He was still incredibly self conscious about them, and yet, when Bad talked about them, when he would gingerly run a dark clawed thumb across his cheek and smile at him. It made his heart thunder louder than a storm in his chest and feel like it was about to explode with warmth. If anything, he had helped Skeppy become more confident in the jewels, starting to enjoy them. Finding them pretty in their own unique way. 

He stepped out of the bathroom, and flicked off the light, looking around their clean room. More pictures since he had first moved in had been added to both of their dressers, he smiled fondly at the still images of him and his friends. 

There was a picture of him and Sapnap at the beach, another of Dream, Sapnap, and Skeppy sitting together, with a sleeping George covered in sharpie below them. Another of him and Bad at Christmas. Bad had added a few photos with his friends that now included Skeppy as well. One caught his eye though, it was tucked inside a drawer and the askew dresser drawer revealed it. He pulled out the small frame, it was only a few inches tall and wide, a little bigger than a pocket photo. It was a picture of Skeppy, he was sitting on a stool, with his guitar in his lap. He had a dorky grin on his own face and it seemed Bad had taken the photo when he wasn’t looking since he didn’t remember. He grinned, laughing softly. Judging by the tree in the background it was sometime around Christmas day or shortly after, when he had excitedly started practicing and tuning the new guitar. He returned the image back to it’s hiding place and closed the drawer. 

He glanced at the clock that hung on the wall, it was 12:45, Bad should be home shortly now, any minute. He settled down onto their small shared sofa, and began tuning his guitar. He was keeping his mind busy, because if he thought too much about singing to Halo, then he would become too flustered, and would back down before he could do it. His communicator buzzed with a VC request from Sapnap. He accepted and set the device down on speaker mode as he turned his instrument and Sapnap greeted him from the other side. 

“Skeeeepyyyy!” Sap called from the other side, dragging out the vowels of his name. 

He shook his head laughing softly at the nickname, “Hey nerd, what’re you doing?” 

“Calling you.” 

“Har har.” 

Sapnap laughed from his end, “Ok ok seriously though. I’m working on Mr. Fundy’s assignment from Bio. How are there so many mobs dude?!”

Fundy was the biology teacher to their school, but he also taught war tactics. An odd combination in Skeppy’s opinion, but it seemed to make the hybrid teacher happy. While Skeppy and Bad were the only hybrid students, there were a couple hybrid tutors, mentors, and assistants in the school. They were still so few he could count them on a single hand, but hybrids in general were pretty rare. Their population is low, and almost always to parents who weren’t in a real relationship. One off moments, secret forbidden relationships, and flings. Rarely were they born to a stable household, it was almost literally like finding a needle in a haystack. Fundy though didn’t ever seem to be bothered by the slurs thrown at him by particularly cruel students. 

Fundy was less than human in his appearance, very fox-like, with his fur on top of his head especially fluffy and usually spiked up. He wore a full suit most of the time, an outfit to his home faction L’manberg. Well he called it L’manberg, but a few years ago with a shift in power the name had been changed to simply be Manberg. 

“I dunno, there’s really not that many. You’re just lazy.” Skeppy teased as he plucked the strings, listening to each note carefully. 

“Fair enough, but still, like he teaches them in Galactic. I barely understand it!” Sapnap whined. 

“I thought you took a language class?” 

“I did, but it was just for the credit, I didn’t think I’d actually need to pay attention.” 

Skeppy shook his head laughing, “You’re hopeless you know that?” 

He couldn’t see Sapnap, but he could tell the guy was grinning by his voice, “Yup, but not at least I’m not hopelessly in love.” 

Skeppy flushed a bit, and stammered, “Whatever, you wish you were.” 

He heard Sap laugh on the other end for a moment, “Alright alright lovebird. Are you ready for our game of Manhunt next week?” 

He paused, so caught up with this past week’s events the game had totally slipped his mind, he blinked, “I guess? Although I probably won’t be very good.” 

Sapnap shrugged, “Eh, it’s not like any of us were good on our first game, last time we had Ant with us, and he just kinda helped, all while being quiet. You can play it in whatever style you want, as long as it doesn’t break the rules.” 

“Oh.” Antfrost was apparently a long time friend of Sapnap and George, so he had met the guy a few times. He was an Admin, with tanned brown and gray skin, and was always happy to listen to you it seemed. He didn’t know the boy very well, but he seemed like a nice guy.

“Anyways, I should keep working on this, just got bored and thought I could call you and bug you. Maybe call you right as you’re kissing him.” Sapnap teased before making kissing sounds into his microphone. 

If the other was here, Skeppy would’ve probably punched him in the shoulder with a laugh, “You’re just jealous that you’re a single pringle now.” 

Sapnap giggled, “Jealous? Nah, I am now the alpha of our group! Undefeated by this thing called love.” 

Skeppy couldn’t help but grin, “||𝙹⚍'∷ᒷ ᓭ⚍ᓵ⍑ ᔑ ↸𝙹∷ꖌ” He intentionally spoke in his mother language as he teased the other. 

_(you're such a dork)_

Sapnap paused seeming to be trying to translate what he had been told, or called, “I am not!” 

“Do you even know what I said?” 

“YES” Sapnap protested, “and I’m not an asshole!” 

Skeppy snickered as he picked up his communicator and took it off speaker, “That’s not at all what I said, but go off.” 

“Uh huh, maybe I should tell Dream what you said.” Sapnap poked.

“Go ahead, wait! Only if you also call him this.” He smirked while coming up with an idea, “tell Dream he’s a ᓭ╎ᒲ!¡.” 

_(simp)_

Sapnap paused, “ᓭ╎リℸ ̣?” His voice hesitated in the language. 

_(sint?)_

Skeppy shook his head, correcting him kindly, and explaining how to say it, “Try again, ᓭ╎ᒲ!¡”

_(simp)_

Sapnap paused, “Dream is a ᓭ╎ᒲ!¡” 

_(simp)_

Skeppy giggled, “Exactly, now Imma go, because Bad is going to be home any minute now.” 

“If you lose your V card let me know.” Sap teased and hung up. 

Skeppy’s cheeks and ears burned brightly at his friend's comment and he shook his head, idly tossing his communicator onto the couch next to him, and returning back to the task of tuning his guitar. Which now sounded just fine. He perked hearing the familiar tell tale signs of keys in a lock, and the door softly clicked open. Skeppy set down the instrument and rushed over to Bad and helped him with the groceries. 

Halo paused glancing around the tidy dorm now, a bit in surprise, "Wow it's so …"

"Clean?" Skeppy offered helpfully. 

Halo grinned, "You sneaky muffin! You did all this didn't you?"

He smiled, puffing his chest out a bit in pride, "I wanted to surprise you!"

He was suddenly pulled into a hug as the smaller hybrid embraced him, "Thank you!" He giggled muffled by Skep's usual hoodie.

He returned the warm hug, and held Bad for a moment, smiling contentedly before his mind caught up, "Oh! Before I lose my balls to do this -"

"Language Skeppy!" Bad scolded but was still smiling warmly 

"I wanna show you something that I've worked really hard on."

He went and picked up his guitar, clearing his throat and praying 2 months of practice was going to pay off as he started singing.

_Everything you do, it sends me_

_Higher than the moon with every_

_Twinkle in your eye_

_You strike a match that lights my heart on fire_

He glanced up to see Bad with a hand over his mouth, and a surprised grin, even though the shorter boy was trying to hide it. Skeppy continued, warmth and a bit of confidence encouraging him to keep going.

He finished strumming the last chords as he rested his hand on the strings gently, muting it as he looked back at the other, who was still grinning brightly, with his black jacket pulled up over his mouth slightly in an attempt to hide it. His tail was wagging and occasionally thumping against the counter he stood next to.

"Did you… did you learn that just for me?" He asked sheepishly.

Skeppy returned the happy smile setting down the guitar gingerly leaning it against the couch, "It was worth it to see you smile y'know." 

Bad giggled again, the sound was quiet, but it was also so warm and beautiful, it could be the quietest sound around and he'd still hear it. Bad moved forward, hugging him tightly again still grinning, his little fangs peaking through, and with his hood down, his ashy hair fell in his green eyes as he looked up at Skeppy. 

He gently brushed the hair from Halo's face, his fingers trembled, and he prayed he wasn't looking as flustered and giddy as he felt. However, unlike Bad, he'd never been one to wear his heart on his sleeve. Looking down at the little hybrid, so happy made his heart swell. It made him grin like a big goofy dork knowing that he could make someone happy like this, especially someone who hadn't always been given a very happy life. 

* * *

_"Skeppy? Can we talk?" Bad was wringing his hands as he stood next to Skeppy, who had fallen asleep on the couch while working on some schoolwork._

_He sat up stiffly with a yawn, "Of course Halo." He hadn't realized he fell asleep, but he was awake again now seeing the others damp cheeks._

_Bad hesitantly sat down next to him, "I had a nightmare." He confessed after a moment._

_He had seen the boy toss and turn during the nights. He had only been at Hawkford for a few months, most of which took place over the summer, and yet the smaller hybrid had seemed to be plagued with bad dreams. Although, of what, he didn't know, he didn't want to pry. Bad had respected his boundaries, so it was only fair to return that._

_"Do you wanna talk about it? Or be distracted from it?" He asked his usual question whenever Halo approached him with these things._

_"I want to talk about it." He said softly leaning a bit on Skeppy._

_This surprised him a bit, the shorter hybrid in a fuzzy duck onesie leaning on him. But that wasn't all, normally Bad would ask to be distracted, but not this time. He put a hesitant arm around his friend. Sure he had feelings for him, but now wasn't the time for them._

_"I saw my parents again." He mumbled after several long minutes. "They were here, and they… they were really upset with me. Yelling and screaming that I was a monster, that was a child of the devil. My… My dad started hitting me, he was screaming, it was so loud." The little hybrid began to cry._

_Skeppy held him tightly in a comforting hug, he knew exactly what it was like being on the unaccepting and unloving side of a parent._

_"It-it felt so real Skep… they were taking you, and - and they were so angry. They were yelling so loudly. They kept telling me how I. . .I was all wrong, and. ..and comparing me to **him**."_

_"Ss shhhh, it's ok, we're here now, here we are safe." Skeppy whispered as he rubbed circles on the boy's back. The him he was talking about was his older brother, Good Boy Halo, the ‘perfect’ son to Bad’s parents._

_Bad let himself be limply dragged into Skeppy's lap, curling against the taller one, "They were burning this house … I was so scared. I… I'm not a demon child…. Right?"_

_His terrified voice broke the diamond boys heart, ripping it right out of his soul, "No, you are an amazing person Halo, and you're better than they ever will be."_

_Halo just nodded against Skeppy's chest, his shoulders shaking as he began to sob, "I - I'm sorry, I I just. . Just don't want you to be upset.. this… it's a stupid dream." The smaller boy hiccuped._

_Skeppy held him tightly, "This isn't stupid, it's ok to be upset, don’t apologize for being human." He paused as he tried to comfort him, "Look . . . I don't care if I don't get sleep tonight, I want to be there for you, and I want to make sure you feel just as safe as you've made this place for me."_

_Halo sniffled beneath him, "Can we just stay here?"_

_“For as long as you want."_

* * *

He still remembered the night vividly, it was the first time he was fully able to realize his feelings. He realized he wanted to be so fiercely protective because he loved Halo. He wanted to give the world to him, but the world had been oh so cruel to him. Bad was beaming warmly as he practically tried to crush Skeppy with his hug, dragging him back to the present. 

"I loved it!" He nodded before finally releasing the taller boy from his grasp.

Skeppy chuckled and put his hands in his hoodie pockets, “You ready to go out? I know you just got home, so if you wanna wait - “ 

Bad shook his head, “You’ve been teasing me all week with this, I’m fine to go whenever!” 

Skeppy smiled and offered a hand to Bad and gently led him out the door, the two of them had their arms linked together as they walked the dorm halls, and to the world outside. Between the two of them, they were just another couple, a pair walking the streets as a chilly breeze swept over the snow remnants of the past weeks’ storms. Bad shivered a bit beside him as they walked and Skeppy glanced down at him. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, warm breath billowing out in front of him. 

Bad nodded, “J-just cold.” He shivered again. Skeppy stopped walking, and disentangled his arms from the other. 

He slipped off his blue hoodie he was wearing, with it’s derpy face on the hood sticking its tongue out at him. He pulled it off and handed it to the little chilly Halo. 

“Here take it.” 

“Won’t you be cold then?” He looked up at Skeppy worriedly. 

He shrugged simply, “A bit yeah, but you’re freezing.” 

Bad paused for a moment, he was always too kind to let his friends just give him things, he both loved and hated that about his friend. . .well boyfriend. It made him internally grin again using the word. Something so simple in concept, and yet could make him so giddy. 

“Wait I have an idea!” Bad chirped, green eyes sparkling in the pale cold world of the outside. 

He closed his eyes and took a breath, in which Skeppy just watched in confusion as his buddy shifted. Bad shrank down until he was a tiny little marsupial looking up at him from the pavement and he pulled on Skeppy’s pant leg. 

He quickly bent down to pick up the now fuzzy little sugar glider that was at his feet. His blue eyes were wide with shock as a sudden realization dawned on him. 

“That was you?!” Skeppy cupped Bad in his hands suddenly flustered that he had sang so openly to Bad before ever even admitting his feelings. 

Bad nodded a small squeak which also sounded like a laugh as he crawled up Skeppy’s arm. Skeppy waited a moment, and held Bad with one hand as he struggled back into his hoodie. It took a few extra minutes, but when he got it back on, his dark hair was a bit frizzy and untamed from the cloth. His cheeks were pink with the stinging cold, but also flushed with warmth of embarrassment with this new information. Once the hood was on, Bad crawled up his arm and nestled into the back of his hood, curled against Skeppy. He kept walking, adjusting the hood a bit so Bad could comfortably snuggle without risking falling out. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets smiling goofily to himself, Bad was absolutely adorable, and while he was surprised with the fact that he could shapeshift, it just added to the sweet factor. He was adorable, and nothing anyone said or did could change Skep’s mind on that. It took only a few minutes longer as he walked along the street, sea lanterns illuminating the absent shadows above them. Although when they would walk back later tonight he knew they would shine brightly, with their ethereal glow that made the lanterns so famous. 

He arrived outside the small restaurant, and he held his arm out for Bad to crawl back down. Which the little sugar glider obliged, and Skeppy had to rebalance himself as he suddenly was holding Bad in his arms bridal style, and he staggered slightly. Bad quickly got out of his arms, bright blue in the face as he pulled his hood down over his face, the fabric defining his rounded horns, and his hands messily knocking his glasses crooked. 

“Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry Skeppy!” He said hurriedly, as he helped Skeppy back on balance. 

Skeppy laughed with him, brushing off Bad’s fussing hands, “I’m fine really, just caught me off guard.” 

Halo looked up at him still concerned as he adjusted his glasses, “You sure?” 

“I’m sure, now let’s get inside before we both freeze.” He joked holding open the door for the other as they walked inside. 

Dinner went about as smooth as one would expect with the two very flustered boys as Skeppy did his best to at least try and flirt. . .. he was pretty awful and cheesy at it though, and Bad seemed to adore it, which just encouraged him. He tapped his chin as Bad munched on his sandwich trying to come up with something else. 

“If I had a star for everytime you make my day brighter, then I would be holding an entire galaxy.” Skeppy grinned as Bad squeaked softly, looking away shyly. 

He laughed as he finished his fries that had come with his burger, “Okay okay. Kiss me if I’m wrong but dinosaurs still exist right?” 

Bad shook his head laughing, “You are such a big dork.” 

Skeppy put his head in his hands, “But I’m your big dork.” 

Bad smiled, blushing again slightly as he pulled at his dark hood again looking away, “Stopppp” he whined softly. 

“Fine fine, let’s talk about jobs.” Skeppy shrugged, still with a grin on his face. 

The cool sunlight from outside caught the diamonds on his hands and cheeks, making him sparkle slightly, and Bad caught himself staring. Skeppy tilted his head a bit as he thought. 

“Well aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?” He said with a smirk and a cheeky wink. 

“Skeppy! Language!” Bad protested, lightly smacking the others arm. 

Skeppy snickered before full on laughing, but he let Bad be, relieving him of his awful pick up lines. They finished eating, and cleared their trays as they walked back outside, bellies full, and content. Bad looked over at Skeppy as they began walking towards the theatre instead of the dorm. Skeppy looked over meeting his eyes with a grin. 

“Hey gotta treat you properly right?” He shrugged hands in his hoodie pockets. 

“Your pick up lines are terrible.” Bad giggled shaking his head, tail swaying behind him. 

“They worked with you though.” Skeppy gave him a grin, and Bad laughed with him. 

“Ok ok fine. But you’ve reached your daily limit of being a bad flirt.” 

“Halooooo” Skeppy whined, but quickly was now stifling another laugh as they walked. 

Bad linked his arm with the other as they walked, slipping his hand into the taller boy’s. He smiled softly to himself as they walked. Skeppy thought it was so unique how perfectly their hands seemed to fit together. Bad had little rounded claws, that he was always so delicate with worrying about hurting others, and yet Skeppy had diamonds that kept his hands from ever hurting from them like that. Bad was warm to the touch, calm and gentle. Skeppy always seemed to have cold hands, and made excuses to hold Bad’s hand. His hands worn and rough from years of hard work and time on the street. Halo’s were softer and gentle having grown up in the academy for many of his years. Their hands fit together like puzzle pieces. 

This puzzle was perfect and lovely, and Skeppy never wanted to take it apart. 

They got to the theatre, and Skeppy handed over the tickets to the lame movie, before leading Halo down the hall of screens, and to the theatre. Once they settled into their seats with some ad playing on the massive screen Skeppy leaned over. 

“You want candy?” 

Bad raised an eyebrow at him, and Skeppy grinned as he pulled his hand from his pocket, where he had a handful of small to medium candy bars he had stashed away in his hoodie. Bad punched him in the arm and whisper-yelled at him. 

“You aren’t supposed to do that!” 

Skeppy shrugged, “Then I guess I’ll eat these three musketeers all by myself.” He teased lightly knowing it was one of Halo’s favorite candies. 

Bad pouted as he sat back in his seat, adjusting slightly in the seat. "Nooo! Don't eat them all."

Skeppy grinned and handed Bad a candy bar, which he gingerly unwrapped before nibbling at the chocolate on it. He relaxed as the movie started, the two of them exchanging treats. Bad jumped beside him as the monster leaped across the screen. Skeppy felt a little guilty for the other, so he patted his lap for Bad to sit.

"Are you sure? Won't that be uncomfortable?" He whispered shyly.

Skeppy shook his head, and Bad crawled and sat on his lap, where he was able to wrap his arms around the other. Halo relaxed into him, and their two bodies melded together like they were made for exactly this. Bad shifted a bit, adjusting as his tail loosely curled around the others leg. The movie was honestly something he could care less about, he just wanted to hold Bad and comfort him in his arms. Eventually the movie came to its end, and the two stood stretching. It was getting late by now as the credits rolled across the big screen. Skeppy quietly pretended to complain about his hands being cold. But it was just an excuse to hold the shorter's hand.

Most of the theatre had emptied, save for a few people milling about, so Skeppy pulled his hand away. Initially Bad looked up at him a little confused before Skeppy turned so now they were face to face, wrapping his arms around Bad's waist. 

The dark hybrid flushed, "Skeppy? Why are you - ?" He asked a bit nervously.

Skeppy in response gave him one of his famous cheeky smiles, "Why not?"

Bad started to protest, but was cut off with Skeppy pulling him closer. He had one hand cupping Bad's face, his thumb ghosting over Bad's lips. He leaned forward, and Bad was about to close the gap when a voice startled the two of them, and they quickly both jumped apart. Skeppy's face burned with embarrassment as two familiar faces approached.

"Never pegged you two for a scary movie." Dream flashed a smile at them, one hand in his pockets, and the other holding George's.

Bad sat there gaping like a fish in shock. Skeppy could tell he was panicking, so he quickly jumped in.

"I dragged him here, figured it was worth a shot." He shrugged casually as if he hadn't been caught inches apart from Bad and about to kiss him. 

George looked between the two skeptically, "And Halo agreed?" 

Judging by his voice he was calling their bs and he knew either George, or Dream, or perhaps both of them had seen the hybrids. Skeppy's stomach churned a bit with anxiety. He couldn't believe he had just chosen to do that. _In public_ nonetheless when many times over Bad had told him that he wanted to keep this under the radar. Now in a split moment of brash decisions he had ruined that. 

Halo nodded quietly, "I didn't want to be bored all day." He lied.

Dream shrugged simply, the man was always hard to read, and now more than ever he seemed so calm it was impossible to tell.

"Well hey, since we're all here how about we head back together?" Dream offered nonchalantly.

Bad nodded, with a smile returning, "That's a great idea Dream!"

Skeppy felt a twinge of annoyance, this was supposed to be their date, and he had worked so meticulously on making sure he didn't completely ruin something, and yet here they were. Skeppy just shrugged and fell in step beside George as they left the theatre. Bad was excitedly talking about some class he had to his much taller friend. It was kind of funny the difference between the two, Dream practically towering over the little hybrid with his Watcher height. 

They left and were walking, George and Skeppy in a peaceful silence as they walked. But of course George had to ruin that.

"You get flustered way too easily." He commented.

Skeppy shot a glare at his friend, "No I don't." 

George grinned, "I saw you in the theatre. You were so ready to make out with him."

Skeppy prayed the cold of the February night masked the redness in his face from embarrassment, "That is such a lie dude."

"You were inches apart, holding his face, and his waist. Dude you totally were about to kiss him." George teased, lightly elbowing him.

Skeppy swatted his arm, "Again that's not true!"

"Is it ~" George had a small smirk on his face as he snickered. "You two finally confessed huh?"

"Wh - how did you know?"

George shrugged simply, "Well Bad wasn't as obvious, I'll give him credit. But like -" he looked at the diamond boy, "You would sit and stare at him for way too long. Or how about non-stop talking about him, and the _song_."

Skeppy was reeling and it seemed as if all the oxygen had been sucked from his lungs, he had sung once for George. It was just to show him how much progress he had made, he didn't think about George actually catching on with who it was meant to be about.

George's face softened and gave him a warm smile, "I'm happy for you dude." He lightly punched Skeppy, "Honestly, I am."

He gave a nervous laugh, "Thanks I guess. Did Dream see us?"

George laughed and nodded, "He saw you two walking in, and he tried to bet me you'd kiss him. _Technically_ I didn't lose."

Skeppy flushed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere but George, which his mind happened to want to look at Halo, who was a few paces away from them. The two walked in awkward silence for about a block before Hawkford Academy was visible. The yellow lights streaming from the window illuminated the field around the large stone brick building. They walked around the side towards the dorms. It was late by this point, and the sun had long since set. Dream and George said their goodbyes and walked inside. 

"Halo… about earlier —" 

"It's ok," Bad shook his head, giving a shy smile.

"No it isn't, I should've asked rather than just… kinda forcing you into that."

Bad's eyes softened and he put a hand on the taller boy's shoulder, squeezing lightly, "Skeppy, if I didn't want that, I would've pushed you away." 

He blinked in a bit of surprise, "O-oh," he stammered, hoping his voice didn't sound as strangled as it felt.

"I would speak up if you ever did something I didn't want." Halo assured gently.

Skeppy just nodded and offered his hand to the other, who happily took it.

"You ready to go back home? Or how about a walk?"

"A walk." He beamed, his green eyes practically glowing in the dark.

So that's exactly what they did, hand in hand under the moonlight. Skeppy led the two of them to the nearby park, it was quiet and empty at this hour. So the two of them sat down on the swings gently rocking next to each other. It was a comfortable silence, words didn't need to be spoken when a simple hug, or offering of the hands spoke a thousand words more than either could express.

"Skeppy?" Bad asked hesitantly, looking down at the bark ground, his tail tip twitching nervously.

"Yeah?" 

"My… My name, my real name, while it translated to Bad…. " He mumbled, tripping over the words, so Skeppy let him take his time to find the words. "In… in Galactic it's not… if I tell you can you promise not to tell the others?"

Skeppy nodded reaching a hand out to the boy next to him and squeezing his arm lightly. Bad nodded and took a breath. Speaking in that unusual, and yet so comfortable language.

"ᒲ|| リᔑᒲᒷ ╎ᓭ ↸ᔑ∷∷||ꖎ" He said quietly, so softly Skeppy could barely hear him as his breath warmly billowed in front of him.

_(my name is Darryl)_

"↸ᔑ∷∷||ꖎ?" Skeppy said softly, hesitantly. He didn't want to cross a line, "Can I call you that?"

_(Darryl?)_

Bad paused, his tensed shoulders seeming to relax slightly, "If… as long as you don't do it around anyone else ok?" 

Skeppy beamed internally, warmth fluttering in his chest at the pure moment of trust and care that he had just been given. "I swear on the End." He nodded, despite his internal feelings he somehow managed to keep his voice even. 

Bad smiled a little bit, his fangs peaking out a bit more so as he did, and so it was a peaceful quiet again. The two exchanging tiny glances, and smiles. Until the silvery moon was well into the inky night sky.

"We should probably head back." Skeppy mumbled, he didn't really want to go home, but they couldn't be out here all night. Plus Halo was occasionally shivering.

"Alright." Halo nodded hoping off the swing and easily settling into an even pace with the other.

The walk home may have been late, it may have been without words, but it was full of warmth despite the freezing air.

It was full of care and trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2.3k?!?! TYSM ALL OF YOUU!!! I constantly go back and read everyone's comments and they make me so happy! This chapter took a longer to finish lol. Got excited and distracted with my own gf. 
> 
> Anyways I love y'all and I'll see you guys for the last (or second to last) chapter shortly! <3
> 
> Also! We have a discord now for my stories lol  
> https://discord.gg/4KQYZ9t


	11. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you go (don't you go)  
> We need you here (we need you here)  
> You'll brighten up this shitty year  
> Well, congratulations on your bit of success

Skeppy yawned and stretched his arms out as he slowly woke up, only to be stopped by a weight next to him on the bed, in his sleepy state he had nearly shoved his boyfriend off the bed. Bad tumbled off the last of the way with a surprised and sleepy squeak as he was rather rudely awoken. He rolled, grabbing the blankets and dragging them down with him. Skeppy sat up trying to suppress a fit of laughter as Bad sat up trying to find his way out of the blanket that was now wrapped around him. The fabric draped around his horns giving them a little bumpy and rounded look. He threw his hands up with a huff. His tail flicking from beneath the blanket as if just as confused as the boy it belonged to.

“Skeppy!” He whined as he managed to pull it off his head, his gray hair now static and frizzy. 

He looked up at the diamond covered hybrid with an overdramatic pout. He was wearing Skeppy’s hoodie, which was too big on him, and came down over his hands a bit. As well as some striped gray sweatpants. His tail thumped indignantly against the floor as he stood and chucked the blanket over his boyfriend. Skeppy laughed as the blanket was flung at his face and he put his hands up to defend himself from the fabric attack. 

“I’m sorry! Have Mercy!” He grinned as he fell back with a quiet oof as the blanket was thrown on him, it was a bit heavier than he expected.

He was about to sit up, only for a pillow to smack him sending him back to the mattress. He blinked surprised as Bad returned the cheeky grin, weilding a mighty pillow in his hands and he smacked Skeppy again, and then again. 

"Mercy!" Skeppy managed between laughs as he shielded his face again.

“No mercy for bed hogs!” He teased as he smacked Skeppy with the pillow once more. 

He was covering his face from the comforter attacks and his hair stuck up oddly with static as he sat up. Skeppy was wearing a duck onesie that Bad had insisted on giving him. They both had the matching pajamas, and he wasn’t sure why he had agreed to match with the silly yellow duck outfits, but he had, and now he was wearing it. Finally Bad flung the pillow one last time chucking it on him before running away with a giggle before Skeppy could retaliate. He sat up and shook his head watching Bad’s dark tail vanish from around the doorframe as the little hybrid bolted into their living room. 

“You can hide, but then you won’t be able to get ready!” He called after his buddy as he made his way to his dresser and got dressed. “Dream is probably already waiting on your slow ass!” 

Bad peaked his head back around, retorting, “Language Skeppy!” 

Skeppy grinned looking over his shoulder at the other, today was the day of the game of manhunt. He had practiced sparring with Sapnap, often getting too flustered to properly fight with Halo anymore. The pair got dressed, and ready for the day. Then they headed out to meet up with the rest of the gang, Sapnap had met with them early on before they all met up at Dream’s apartment. There the Watcher opened a world barrier to their server where they apparently would usually play or so George claimed. 

He would probably never actually get used to seeing a Watcher’s magic in action, seeing the opening of worlds and servers, or whatever else they can do. The swirling blues and greens reminded him of Nether portals, but it was more rounded and sparking unlike the purple portals of the Nether. Dream stepped through dragging George in with him, Sapnap followed, with Skeppy and Bad hopping through last. 

He blinked against the sudden shift in lighting, a bright warm sun beaming down on them, a few oak trees littered about the field, Dream apparently had something on his wrist he was fiddling with, it flashed red every now and again. George had a small compass that he handed to Bad and he watched the needle spin for a moment, before the bright red line straightened facing towards Dream. The wrist device blinked green once then went dark.

George seemed to notice Skeppy’s confusion and began to explain, “It’s a tracker, we all can stick together, but it would be nearly impossible to find Dream once he takes off.” 

Skeppy raised an eyebrow as he looked towards the said Watcher. He had his usual neon green hoodie on, dark jeans, and a bright white smiling mask that he slid into place over his face. It was a simple mask, but it was a little unnerving if Skeppy was being honest, just the unwavering grin and unblinking eyes. Dream looked over the three of them, Skeppy wasn’t sure how the guy could possibly see through the solid white plastic, and yet he could tell Dream was looking individually at them regardless. Screw logic apparently?

“Alright,” George said as he fiddled with the compass a moment longer, so the needle was steady, “All set up now - “ Skeppy looked towards where George was staring as the boy trailed off looking up to where their friend had been moments prior.

Dream had already bolted and was running over the hill rise. 

Bad shouted, “Get him!”

He had a goofy grin as the three boys took off after their older friend. Skeppy followed after, and while initially he couldn’t imagine how they would lose Dream if he was ground locked (they agreed he wasn’t allowed to use his wings) and all of them were without gear. Yet his doubts were now being swept away as the Watcher dodged and weaved, somehow snagging wood and items just in the nick of time before anyone could quite catch him. They were running up a hill, a steep cliff ahead of them. Dream turned and looked back at him, and in a moment that made Skeppy’s heart skip a beat, the man leapt off the cliff. George skidded to a halt and put this hand out catching Halo before the hybrid could tumble down the steep cliff. Dream was at the base, barely missing a beat as he scrambled to his feet from the hay bales he had around him. 

"Are you kidding me?!" Halo cried out as the four of them came to a stop, watching Dream run away. "How the muffins did he get hay bales!"

They would have to find another route. Which they did, and did again, and again. Turns out that the guy was pretty skilled in running away from things. 

There were several points where it was just down time, resting, gathering supplies and so forth. Dream was on a call over their communicators so they could always hear him, and he could hear them. Both Bad and Skeppy were in a small cave they had found and been mining in. A small camp like set up around them, Skeppy was sitting on a stone block boredly as he slowly added coal and iron to the furnaces in front of him. Bad emerged from his small tunnel, announcing it had been a dead end just a little ways in.

"Y'know it'll be a few minutes before George and Sap are back." Skeppy said quietly.

Bad tilted his head confused, "Yeah? So?"

He stood up and moved over to the shorter hybrid pulling him closer against himself, "So, now I can make up for the Theatre."

"Th- what?" Bad's confusion was evident, but quickly answered.

Skeppy tilted the others head up, and leaned forward for a kiss, and Halo closed the gap between them. Skeppy's hands were intertwined on the others back, and he felt one of Halo's hands in his hair, and the other on the small of his back. They stayed like that for several minutes, before Bad finally pulled away from the several kisses breathless and flustered. Skeppy smiled a little seeing the flustered expression, and gave him a final kiss on the nose. Finally, the two parted entirely, and upon stepping away Bad's face flushed brightly.

"How long have you guys been there?!" He yelped.

Skeppy turned to see what Bad was looking at, and his face quickly matched the other hybrids in embarrassment. Sapnap laughed and clapped a few times before giving a mock whistle. George shook his head but laughed a bit at the tanned boys antics.

"Long enough." George answered with a laugh, "But now let's focus less on kissing and more on mining."

The pair nodded, eager to happily change the subject as Sapnap was clearly stifling another bout of snickers at the two boys. Once again they were on the hunt.

Skeppy huffed, sitting down in the grass as he removed his rather damaged armor. Dream had beaten them, even though Skeppy knew that by all logic they should've caught him at least a dozen times, if not more, probably more. But just when you thought he was cornered he would pull out some crazy trick, pearl away, or even go for risky and stupid moves, and they always worked. 

"I can't believe you lost us in the End!" Sapnap groaned as he slid the iron chest plate off of himself. "I would've had you!"

Dream shrugged, "GG's?"

George rolled his eyes as he put away his items into the chest, "We would've had you if someone hadn't lost their pearls!"

Sapnap put this hands up, "Hey I only lost them because Skeppy and Halo were being too gay, it's really distracting."

George laughed and Skeppy punched him lightly, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

"It means -" Sap turned around hugging himself and rubbing his arms along his side making several atrocious kissing noise impressions, “Oh Halo I’m so in love with you, mwuah mwuah. Kiss me you fool!” 

Their whole group burst into laughter at their friend’s antics and Skeppy tackled him pulling him into a tight hug as he dragged Sapnap down with him to the ground, pinning the other down with his tackle. They both landed with a quiet umph and Sapnap was still laughing. Dream shook his head as if disappointed, but Skeppy could see his grin on his face as Sapnap teased his friends, as well as the stifled wheezing he now knew as Dream laughing. George piped up with a smirk and a snicker. 

“Hey Sapnap, maybe you’re just too distracted because you’re jealous.” 

The dark haired boy shook his head shoving Skeppy of of him, “Nope! Don’t need to get myself all wrapped up in love.” He said love sarcastically. 

Bad was flushed, but was smiling warmly as they sat in the grass, the sun shining on them brightly, and a gentle breeze flew past the foliage. Bad was sitting back, leaning on his hands and tail curled around and in his lap. Dream spoke up joining in on their conversation. 

“At least it wasn’t the theatre.” Dream chuckled. 

Skeppy’s face burned, and it wasn’t from the sun, “Jackshit! You have no proof anything happened.” 

“Ah! Skeppy language!” Bad scorned shaking his head. 

Dream snorted and much to Sapnap’s confusion who just looked between the two of them but was clearly eager for more fuel to this fire, “Wait what happened at the theatre?” 

Bad flushed brightly next to him as stammered trying to talk over Dream who had started to explain, “N-nothing happened! Skeppy and I just went to see some lame movie!” 

“I thought it was pretty good.” George mumbled quietly.

But Sap was persistent. “Oooh? A dark theatre, with a quiet movie Skeppy?” He grinned and winked at the diamond hybrid. “Sounds like you enjoyed yourself.” 

“Sapnap! No! That is inappropriate.” Skeppy retorted and Bad cocked his head, confused. 

“I mean . . .you tried to kiss me.” Halo was clearly not following, “But that isn’t really inappropriate?”

“No Bad um. . .” Skeppy stopped, embarrassed if the other truly wasn’t understanding the innuendo, Dream thankfully cut in and saved him. 

“Don’t worry about it Halo, but ~ they were trying to make out in the theatre.” Dream teased with a laugh as he pulled the mask up and off of his face, blond hair falling in a mess in his eyes. 

Sapnap snorted, shaking his head, “Yeah Halo you’re too pure I think, maybe we should tell him.” 

"Don't." George shook his head and Bad looked between his friends, before looking to Skeppy for answers. 

The conversation became an awkward silence as they silently were finishing packing away their gear, and Dream was opening a portal back to their home. George cleared his throat in some poor and lame attempt to break the heavy silence that had settled over them like a heavy blanket. Skeppy kept his mouth shut, and lips pursed as his face burned with embarrassment, not willing to comment on the previous discussion.

Halo came to his side, already finished with packing his things, and began to help the diamond boy with his own items. Their hands occasionally brushed, and Skeppy yearned for more contact, but refrained. Bad was probably already still trying to adjust enough with his friends knowing about their relationship, about him. So Skeppy kept himself in check and they finished getting their things together.

"There!" Dream chirped triumphantly as the swirling portal opened in front of him. He gestured to George, "Ladies first."

If eye rolls could be heard, then George would win for loudest one as he shoved Dream walking past his boyfriend and through the portal. Sapnap slung his bag on his back and gestured for Halo and Skeppy to go. So they did, followed by Sapnap, and lastly Dream as he closed the rift behind them. 

They were back in Dream's apartment, and the cool air conditioning was a welcome change even in February compared to the servers heat and unrelenting sun. Skeppy flopped down on the couch stretching and arching his back, and George dismissed himself to take a shower. Sapnap smirked.

"Hey Dream ~" The tanned boy started with a teasing tone, "Gogy is going to take a shower."

Dream smacked him on the back of his head with a laugh shaking his head and he took off the mask, "Whatever, dork."

The two fell into laughter and after a minute Dream did eventually follow his boyfriend into their shared bedroom and closed the door saying he'd just be a few minutes. Bad came and settled next to Skeppy on the couch, and leaned hesitantly against him. 

Skeppy smiled warmly, and put an arm around him, holding him closer as he shifted and wrapped his hands around the others waist, with Bad's head on his shoulder, and Skeppy on him. Although the peaceful moment didn't last as Skeppy opened one eye to see Sapnap leaning over next to him. He startled and almost smacked the boy as he pulled away.

Sapnap grinned, giggling, "Damn and I thought George and Dream were getting steamy." 

"Language!" Bad chided from Skeppy's side.

"You're just jealous because you haven't had any action." Skeppy teased back.

Sapnap crossed his arms, "I have too."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Yeah with your hand probably." Bad gasped softly at Skeppy's comment.

"Skeppy! You muffin language! That was not appropriate!" Skeppy stifled a laugh as his boyfriend scolded him like a parent.

"Oh so you get that but not the theatre joke?" Skeppy smiled as Bad smacked his arm lightly with his tail.

"That's because I've got more class with my jokes." Sapnap replied as he went into the kitchen, presumably to raid the fridge like usual when they would hang out at Dream's.

" Class? More like ass." Skeppy called back after him only to receive a swat from the boy next to him. 

"Says you bitch boy." 

George walked in, wearing a simple white t-shirt and some black sweatpants, and put this hands on his hips.

"Ladies ladies you're both pretty, can we watch a movie now?" 

Skeppy shook his head, smiling at Bad's usual language scolding having been cut off by a George's arrival into the main room. Dream followed behind him, putting on a black tank top and wearing gray sweatpants. Dream walked into the kitchen to see Sapnap with a massive mischievous grin, and two bottles of wine.

"One of these days you'll get caught." Dream shook his head prompting the others to see what Sap had scored.

"But that day isn't today!" Sap joked as he walked into the living room proudly carrying both bottles.

"You are the most irresponsible and reckless of us." Skeppy teased as he settled back into his seat with Bad at his side.

"Remember when we went to the football game?" Sapnap raised an eyebrow as he began to pour a few glasses.

Skeppy huffed, "Yeah and I also remember that's the reason you're nicknamed firenap in the school."

"And why flint and steel is banned in dorms." Bad added helpfully.

Sapnap scoffed, "It's not my fault the bleachers weren't fire proof. Drinks?" He offered raising a cup to the three boys on the couch while changing the subject.

George was in the kitchen making popcorn at the moment, so Skeppy, Dream, and Sapnap each got their own cup, as Dream went through his small collection of movies (which were mostly Disney movies) and Bad piped up.

"What about Atlantis?" He offered, "That one is pretty good!"

The other four boys agreed, and so they settled for a movie marathon once again. Starting this time with Atlantis instead of a princess movie. A little ways into the movie and feeling a bit bold, he pulled Bad against him and mumbled softly.

"My legs are cold."

Bad looked at him, his beautiful green eyes confused as his brow furrowed in confusion, "Sorry?"

"Cuddle with me so I'm not cold." He grinned, his blue eyes undoubtedly filled with mischief.

Bad squeaked softly, his cheeks flushing blue as he put a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound. So Skeppy wrapped his arms around him, and pulled the smaller boy onto his lap, arms tangled together. After a few moments Bad eventually relaxed, and a soft rumbling purr escaped him.

The smaller didn't seem to even notice, so Skeppy kept his mouth shut, it was adorable, and it was so rare that he ever got to hear it, so he relished it while he could. Bad's chest rumbled warmly as he snuggled against Skeppy, it was a familiar scene. The five boys sitting together, watching movies in Dream's apartment, and slowly getting drunk together. Except this time it was more comforting.

This time he knew he had Halo, and he knew that Halo loved him back. Sometimes if he thought too hard about it, it wouldn't seem real.

A boy who had constantly moved schools, been on the streets, was known for bad behavior, and a foul mouth had fallen head over heels for a sweetheart. Someone who was soft and warm, a boy who seemed to have abounding care for others. A boy who was frankly way out of his league in Skeppy's opinion. But nonetheless here he was. 

It was nearly a year into this new school, a new record for his latter years, and for once Skeppy wasn't afraid. He didn't lay awake at night stressing over where he would find his next meal, or where he would be carted off to next. He didn't hold his breath, or hide his face sound others, terrified if they found out about who he was. Most of all though? He didn't worry about never being cared about again.

As a child, he had never felt cared about, or loved. It was as if he could be swallowed up by the ground and nobody would've batted an eye. Yet now? Now he had friends, real friends who stood by his side, and helped him back on his feet, and most importantly of all… he was loved.

He had found love with the little hybrid they called BadBoyHalo.

He breathed deeply, drinking in the sweet scent of the hybrid on his lap, and gave a contented sigh, and nuzzled against the other. After a moment's hesitation, he whispered so softly that for a moment he worried he wasn't heard at all.

"I love you ↸ᔑ∷∷||ꖎ."

Bad paused a moment, sucking in a quiet breath, but he could hear the smile on the others face.

"I love you too Skeppy."

Perhaps for the first time, the cycle wouldn't repeat. Things weren't so bad at Hawkford after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I suppose this is it for this story <3
> 
> Thank you every single one of you for the support you've given me. I adore every one of your comments and I'm elated to see this has reached 3k hits!!!!
> 
> Lemme know if you guys would like a one shot book where you guys can suggest prompts? Just to create short one shots based on this au.
> 
> Also I love y'all, I really truly do. But yes Dream and George are dating in this, as they have kissed, and I used "boyfriends" between the two throughout the book lol


End file.
